


What Happens Next?

by GenerationOfBlaze



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerationOfBlaze/pseuds/GenerationOfBlaze
Summary: What happens after the war? Harry Potter may become a Minister Of Magic. Hermione may change wizardry world forever. Ron may become the most famous Weasley brother. The war is over and their lives can now begin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Harry

“What is it?" Hermione asked Harry.Her friend had paused, right there in the middle of the side walk, continually being shoved and bustled by the passing foot traffic. Muggles, Hermione thought. No Wizard folk dared bustle into Harry Potter. He said nothing, gazing towards the empty shop window. "Harry?"The Brightest witch of their age turned to look at her boyfriend, who was equally puzzled at their friend's actions. "Harry, Mate, you're scaring Mione." "It's the Hogwort's sign." he breathed. "Ha?" But it was. Right there in the middle of Muggle London. Carved into the inside window of the shop, the proud signal of their school was barely detectable.What sight Seekers had to have! For Harry to notice it as they passed, Hermione thought! "Blimey! That's bold!" Ron grinned. "I bet someone at the Ministry would have something to say about that!" "I doubt they'd care; Muggles wouldn't know what it meant anyway." Hermione sighed thinking about the million other things the Ministry had to worry about. "Did you know what Gretti Greenhill told me today-" "That's it!' Harry crowed triumphantly. "What is?" Ron asked, taken aback at Harry's sudden change in emotion. It'd been like that since the battle. He was a bloody manic, like a pregnant witch on Pep-Up Potion! Ron thought it was probably better to have the emotional range of teaspoon. He waited for Harry to answer, but Harry seemed to abate in some joyful thinking. "I wonder who carved it." Ron said aloud, to fill the gap until Harry would venture the next piece of information. Bloody Hell his best friend was a bit of a nutter, but Ron loved him dearly anyway. Mione said Harry just needed to find direction again. Ginny hadn't noticed coz Harry was always fine when he was with her.Neville just accepted that they'd all be a bit odd for a while. Luna seemed to think Harry was perfectly fine, barring some odd animal infestation. Ron just loved them all for it. "We're buying it!" Harry announced. "What?!" "Well I'm buying it!" "The window?" "Hogworts?"His two friends asked at the same time. "No, the shop!' "A shop? Why do we need a shop?" "Well we'll open something in it, but I want the flat!" "The Flat?" "The Flat!" Harry grinned.Ron wondered what to do. What would Hermione want him to do in this particular circumstance, because he had no idea himself. "Harry, what Flat?" Hermione asked, like talking to a scarred cat. It was the wrong tack, Ron could see that immediately. It had occurred to him, as much as he and Hermione were trying to deal with Harry, he was trying to deal with them. As much as they were making concessions for him, he was making some for them. So despite the fact that OBVIOUSLY Hermione didn't understand the genius of Harry at the moment, and the fact he didn't need to be talk to like a child, he wouldn't call her on it "The Flat, that comes with the shop!" Harry announced, as he indicated the sign that indeed relayed the same information that had once been stuck to the window, but now lay on the ground, with his hand. "Look we need a place here in London. It will just be easier, close to the Ministry for Mione, and the Joke shop for Ron, and I can live anywhere, but I'd like to live somewhere where I can just be Harry. Muggle London is great for that." Harry grinned. "Harry-" "And we have all that money. Nothing being done with it, now that Gringotts doesn't want it, so we should get a place. Uncle Vernon always said Real Estate was the way to go for investment." "But Mum's happy with us to stay at the Burrow." "Yeah, but I like it, having a place to ourselves. And we can rent it out when we want something else." "We're already renting out Black House." Hermione sighed. The hassle of turning their war time hideout to various people's temporary home, and base for a Refugee Relocation Program still gave her headaches. The paperwork... "Yeah, but I can't stand the thought of living there again. And this place has obviously had some wizard folk there some time, so it won't be too hard to prop up the old wards on it." "We don't even know what it will be like inside." Hermione sighed, doubting the plan, but knowing that it would happen. "After the last year, anything is like luxury!" Harry grinned. "Yeah, like the Burrow! It just finished getting fixed!" Ron argued. Truly, the idea wasn't that terrible, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to move out of his childhood home yet. "Well, fine, you can stay there, Mione too if she wants; but I'm going to get it!" His face was split across in a smile. "I won't mind having a place all to myself. I can make my own library, and everything won't get eaten if I put it down!' "Hey!" His two friends cried. "You can still visit of course. I'll make you a bedroom each, but it'll be my house!" He grinned, liking that idea a lot. His. Not his aunt and uncles. Not the entire school's, not the Weasleys', not something that brought heartbreaking guilt from Sirius. Harry James Potter's house.Yeah, he liked that. And Ginny could come stay too. "Shouldn't we at least check it out first?" Hermione hedged. "Fine," Harry smiled, "Let's do that." "No wonder it’s been on the market so long." Hermione shook her head. Honestly having a wizard Real Estate Company have the holding of a property in Muggle London, what a silly thing. She briefly wondered how many muggles had tried to find 'Xilow's Real Estate' in the Phone book. She unlocked the shop's front door with the twist of golden keys, and heaved against the door. She had gone to get the keys from Xilows, it would have been a nightmare if Harry had tried. Someone might have bought him the property before they had even seen it (it wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to give Harry something obscenely expensive present since the end of the war) "Alright Mione?" Ron asked. "It won't move. Really Harry, the door won't even open, do you really think this is a good idea?" "Move, let me try." Ron insisted, before Harry would have to defend his idea, probably getting worked up. Harry had been at a fairly good place since he'd found his place, and Ron didn't want that 'zen' to be destroyed.Ron took his girlfriend's place, and giving it his own heave, the door did open. "Wow."From outside the shop looked plain, nondescript empty but inside...It was like any typical potion lab and bookstore mess they'd expect to see in any established wizardy shop. "A muggle aversion spell. Shut the door!' Hermione hissed. The door banged close as they slammed it shut and promptly crashed into each other, knocking heads and limbs. "What can they see? Can they see us in here?" Ron wondered, sticking his head up, watching crowds of muggles pass by. "They can probably see us, just not the rest." Hermione answered. "It's brilliant." Harry grinned."Let's check out upstairs." AND of course, Hermione sighed it had to be the perfect place for Harry. Too many rooms than should fit, but magically comfortable, while appearing totally muggle. It'd need a decent clean, no one had probably been here in decades - or more accurately Hermione thought A decade, since the first Wizard War. A wizard having a shop in muggle London would not have suited Voldemolt's vision of the future.Well, she might as well admit it. Harry had found his place, and he wouldn't be talked out of it. "I can set the shop up, to sell wizard stuff and-" "To who Harry? You've been trying to avoid most wizards since the war, now you're going to open a store up and cater to them?" "It's a good point, Mate." "Well obviously eventually it'll get out, but by then I'll have some staff to deal with them. But I'm thinking for now, it'll be a place for people like us, who want to avoid Diagonal Alley. Our friends who can't go without being mobbed. I can find a spell to keep nosy people out for now. Just for this summer and next year till I know what I want to do with the rest of my life." "It sounds like a plan to me!" Ron grinned. "RON!" "What? It defiantly sounds like a plan!"Hermione gave her boyfriend the evil eye. "Ok, then, what are you going to sell? You've got the start of a potions lab, but no one to make anything, because I'm going to be much too busy. Work is very consuming at the moment! You've got some books, but who knows what titles they are, or if they're popular. What are you going to get in, and from where?" "Well..." Harry thought. "Ron, what's your family always running out of?" All things considered it was an awfully awkward question. He didn't mean it like that, Hermione sighed, but sometimes he just didn't think. Ron had that horrifying moment of hesitation but then gulped and tried to think of something that didn't sound too poor. "Floo powder?"" Right, that's on the list. I'll ask around, get a shipment in, and sell them. It's not like I need to make a profit, I've got enough money. I just need a pastime. Direction, isn't that what you said Mione." "You're good for money now, but you may run out eventually!" "Not likely with the Black Fortune, plus the Potter one, and all the money the ministry gave us!" Ron snorted. It was nice, having money for once, and the prize money that came from Order of Merlin First class was rather enormous. "And if it looks like i'm running out, I'll sign a couple books, or even write one. That will solve any financial issues.""Harry...""Let him do it, Mione. We have customers already, My family, Luna, Nev, his Gran, Andromeda, Angelina, Katie, Susan, Lavender, Patil and Pavati, Justin, basically anyone from DA or our year. We could really corner the market in hero sales!" Ron grinned. "And I'm sure George will help out show us how to run a business, we're Family.""And we'll ask everyone what they need or want and stock that. Just a small undertaking for now. Come on Mione! What's one thing you always want when you go to the shop? Books?And a cuppa - a cappuccino? We'll have to get a coffee machine, one of those ones that's really easy to use." Harry grinned."This is so...""Reckless.""Yes.""Well I'm 18, I'm meant to be reckless. I think I've paid enough for my opportunities, if I lose some money then I lose some!" 18. Harry was 18.When had he had a chance to just be a teen?When had they all had a chance?O gosh damn it, it was only money."Well its not like you need my permission.""YES!" "- but you're explaining it to Ginny and Mrs Weasley! AND you have to go to Diagonal Alley to do the paperwork and I'm NOT helping with that at ALL!"Of course Hermione should have known her two small threats would be painless. Ginny admired any attempt at independence, and Mrs Weasley was too overcome with gratitude that Ronald and Hermione would be staying; and the Real Estate Agent had bent over backwards to help the Great Harry Potter. In no time at all Harry legally owned the property, for a pittance -really the Property Manager had no idea about Muggle money or the price of muggle areas. Then Harry had wanted to move in immediately. Typical.Hermione had tried to reason with him, and Mrs Weasley had tried to talk him into staying longer at the Burrow, gradually getting his new home ready, but upon leaving him to bask in his new home one night, when returning the next morning Hermione found Harry had readied, tidied, even washed the front curtains all in one night. He'd made a stock list, owled all their friends with request of what they needed, and found out from George how one got stock in.It wasn't all smooth effortless sailing, there were hiccups, things Harry hadn't foreseen or readied for, (paperwork mostly - thank god for Percy!) but within a week of owning the property he stuck a sign on the front window. The Den, Goods for Friends.And then the friends came."Harry Potter, defeater of dark wizards, youngest seeker in a hundred years, future Minister of Magic - and now a shop keeper?" Justin called, upon entering the Den. There was already a good sized group of people already, but he was heard over the din."Don't listen to him, Harry. I think it’s marvellous!" Susan lightly hit Justin's arm. She was a bit surprised when Harry kissed her cheek - he'd never been an affectionate person before, but he did look happier than ever. "It’s not forever, Mate, but Mione thought I needed direction, and I've got all my life to take over the world.""Mate, don't forget Justin once thought you were the Slytherine Prince, don't get him going again. Remind the poor man you have no intention of taking over the world." Ron grinned."I have no intention of taking over the world." Harry laughed. "It seems like a bollocks job to me. This little place is enough hassle!" The coffee machine was much more work than he'd thought, and he still hadn't mastered it yet."It's brilliant!' Susan grinned. "Yeah, I still need to paint the whole place, and work out how I’m going to organise the library - by author or by topic, and don't get me started on upstairs but for now it suits.""Gin wants to get rid of the couches." Ron grinned, "But I don't think they're bad for 5 pound." Op shop buys, they were the kind of thing that people slipped into and never came back out. Over stuffed, and a horrible mauve colour, that clashed with about everything, Harry liked the homey charm of them more than the their actuality, and knew sooner or later they'd be done over with or without his permission. "Is it a good idea to have it so close to muggles? There's a muggle hairdresser's two places over that seems packed." Susan wondered. "Yeah, but you only can see the truth of what's in here, cause you already know about it. Barring emergencies, the only people who can see it are people who already know. Muggles see an empty place, or a dark bookstore. Wizard see a muggle store; we see the Den."The whole place had a rustic homely feel to it so far. The cauldrons had been set up in a row along one wall, self-stirring among their empty bottoms, waiting for some potion maker to come along. Harry had set the books in a bookcase that took up nearly the whole opposing wall, muddled at the moment, and only half filling the shelves. He'd set up a ] shaped bench with the new coffee machine ready, but un-obedient, and had numerous cups, saucers, tea spoons, and tea pots in varying shapes, shade and patterns. In front of the book cases, the mauve couches gave ample room for customers to drink their beverages, and before them and after them, the square stand alone display tables/draws, held the increasing items that he sold. Along the back wall the counter held its retro cash register, and behind it the door to the loo and stairs."I'm surprised that it’s not decorated in red and yellow, where's your lion pride?" Justin mocked."Watch it Short Stuff, you're in a lion dominated room!" George cautioned."Nah, it’s not a lion's Den, it’s a place for everyone." Harry smiled. "I'm thinking neutral is better suited." So far, barring the awful mauve the whole place was off-white, with dark chocolate brown accents, and bit of black represented by the cauldrons, making the place feel bigger, and more wholesome."A place for everyone, ha?""Yep."Justin was cynical, Harry could tell, but that was ok. He wasn't trying to prove himself here; it was as much as being a place for him, as it was for everyone else. "Check this out, a whole row of books, and not one of them has your face on it Harry." Justin grinned. "You can't go into a bookstore and NOT see your face at the moment.""Well I'm only stocking what Hermione recommends." Harry said, "and that's what she says are the best buys at the moment."Susan had to admit, all of the books that Harry had were good reads, and upon investigations she saw that he had a couple rare and extremely sought after books, which she pointed out to him."O they came with the shop. They've probably been here a while. How much do you think they're worth?""Gosh, I don't know. Do you want me to check?" "That'd be awesome. I better put them behind the counter till we find out how much, but when you find out you'll be the first to take your pick."Susan was delighted by his delight and went back to previewing the books, and eventually ended up on the couches, sipping tea.Hermione slipped on her coat, wishing everyone goodbye, and braving the weather outside. Inside had seemed so warm, and Harry had really made an environment that made everyone inside feel some inner warmth, and like they were home. As a girl between multiple homes, she respected what Harry had done with the place. It almost made her heart sick to leave, but she was already late for her lunch break. It was just that everyone ended up turning up at the Den. There was a constant stream of people coming and going, all familiar warm people, with ideas and discussion. Mrs Weasley had just appeared with brownies and pea and ham soup, still warm and was getting a crash course on the coffeemachine as Hermione had left. Far from being just a shop, the Den had become like a drop-in centre for the war wearied and friendly. They were debating what potions to make this morning; Patil had thought someone should be making Moonsbane potion for the werewolves, and Harry was happy to chip in and help and keep one of the unused cauldrons for the potion, but they didn't know any potions master who was available. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and made her way back the short journey to one of the new ministry's entrance. The weather was really shocking today, she thought crossly."Hello Granger." A co-worker called. "A nice lunch?""Warm enough. I think the weather's getting worse.""Certainly.Corr, it’s cold. Where'd you lunch, you could have come with me." "O, a friend has a place nearby, had some lovely pea and ham soup.""Lucky duffer, I'd kill for some good pea and ham soup. I had watery chicken sloop, and those dy-hydrated veggies. It was woeful!"Hermione nodded, and took her place in the line."So what friend?""Pardon?""Who lives nearby?""O, a friend bought a place recently. Still getting settled.""You're avoiding the question.""Sorry, force of habit.""Understandable. I'll stop asking questions then." He wasn't being particularly nosy, but Hermione had noticed some people just wanted to know everything about her. Even people twice her age were intrigued with the idea of her, even around the Ministry. "So what do you have for the rest of the day?""Paperwork." Hermione answered as she moved one closer to the portkey. "Same as everyday.""I suppose you're not use to all the sitting. Must be hard to get back to that after being on the run.""O, I'm fine with the stillness, but I’ll have to get glasses like Harry's with all the small atrocious hand writing.""Eye drops are the key. Get a good potion master, and they'll knock it up in a jiffy.""I don't suppose you know any good potion masters, who are semi-retired that wouldn't mind doing an odd job a couple times a month?""Corr, Granger, you won't need that many eye drops!""O, not for me, a friend is thinking of setting up a potion drop for the less fortunate. But we can't think of any decent masters.""They're in short supply now. All the best ones are scarred, some were killed by Him, others worked for Him and are now under constant watch." Hermione pursed her lips, as a werewolf right's activists, she was determined to get some potion out there as soon as possible so people could start living their lives again, not in constant agony for days before and after the full moon. "I can ask around." He shrugged and was rewarded by a smile from the girl, younger than his daughter."What do you have for the rest of the day?""O same as always, working on the DE cases?""Pardon?""I work with low level Death Eaters, liaises with Law enforcement members to make sure they're keeping their noses clean, checking out for possible work for them, keeping to their bail arrangements. They're all ones who've been helping the state build cases for the big fish. No one you'd be too scarred of course, well,... that most people would even know the name of." He had to back pedal there when he realised he was talking to a war hero who'd probably battled them and up."O." Hermione murmured, suddenly wishing the line would hurry up. Her arm itched."I... I'm sorry.""No, not at all. It's your job." Hermione straightened her shoulders. "And not all of them are rotten to the core. Some have good points." Snape, and Regulas came to mind."Would you like to come see my office?""I'm not sure I'd be,... that I am quite...""Comfortable?""Ready.""Right.""It's Harry. The friend who wants to start the potions.""Really?""Yes. If that helps, ...if you think that anyone will be more willing to work if they know...he has quite a lot of money. And he's willing to pay top notch for this.""Well I'll see what I can find out.""Thank you...I'm sorry I don't know your first name. I can't go around calling you 'Wellington', if you are doing me a favour.""Eddie.""Well I'm Hermione, so I think we better call each other by our first names, and I'd very much appreciate any help with the potion master."And then it was Hermione's turn, and she whizzed away, not seeing the touched look on Eddie Wellington's face. Over the next couple of hours Hermione worked diligently on her paperwork, quite proud of herself when she saw how the 'to-do' pile shortened, and the 'done' pile grow.But she couldn't get Eddie's offer out of her head. What did she have to fear from those who came to Eddie's office anymore? She had won. She had been on the winning side. Maybe tomorrow she'd visit his office. Then again, maybe not.It was a week before Hermione even thought of Eddie's offer again, and that was when she received the message from him.I think I have something that may work. But you'd better check it out first. Eddie.Well that sounded intriguing."Draco Malfoy?!""He comes in every week. We confiscated his entire potion room when we raided his home. Took even the measurements. He points out, quite rightly, his parole only allows him to leave his house if he has a job, but the only thing he's qualified for is potion making, and we have all his stuff.""He's a qualified potion master?!""Apparently he studied when he was stuck - well, anyway he's qualified and as he never finished his schooling that's all he's qualified for.""I never finished either.""But you were given an apprenticeship here, on your merits.""...how good is he? It will be hard to get those who need it to take the potion if he's the one making it, so we'll need to be able to say with a 100% conviction that he will get it right.""His score is almost perfect.""So wolvesbane?""Well, I wondered which charity Harry Potter was getting behind! O Malfoy will be fine with that.""It'd only be a causal job." Hermione warned."As long as he has a job that he reports to, he's qualified for his parole restrictions. It'd be a huge favour for me!" "Will he work for us then that will be the thing." Hermione sighed. "He needs a job.""He and Harry have hated each other since we were children, irrationally and steadfastly. It's overrode their needs many times before.""Well let's see. Hello Mr. Malfoy.""What is she doing here?""Miss Granger thinks she can help yo- ME out, by getting your case off my desk. She thinks she has a job.""I don't want it.""It's a potions gig. Casual.""I don't need a job, I need my parole restriction re-seen.""If I have them re-seen to, they won't be lessened, if anything you'll be thrown in with the other Death Eaters." Eddie warned.Draco scoffed."So, if Miss Granger can get you the job will you be smart enough to take it?"Draco glared. "That's Malfoy for yes." Hermione translated."Excellent.""'ulloMione. You're finished early!" Harry grinned, dressed casually in a Henley t-shirt in black, and jeans, with a terracotta tea cloth thrown over his shoulder. He stood behind his coffee machine, which now worked a treat (Mr Weasley might have done something to it, but due to her position Hermione didn't want to know.) As always a group of their friends milled around, some reading the books from the shelves (some even kept book marks in various books, picked them off the shelf as they arrived and replace them when they were left), other just chatting on the new furbished coco brown coaches and sharing whatever treat Mrs Weasley had brought this week. Harry charged for Mrs Weasleys treats only sometimes, so he could pass on the profits, but he rarely remembered to charge for refills, and people only paid for the book if they spilt something on it, (or they were the books that Susan prized, kept away from most people on a high shelf, till Hannah, Susan or Hermione worked up the spare cash to buy them first.)"I want to talk to you about something.""Alright. Come in from the door though, its bloody cold out there!" Harry smiled, despite his confusion. He did that a lot these days. Smiling.The reality never really pieced their life inside these walls. The reality of their history. Hermione so didn't want to be the one who ruined that."Alright Mione?""I think I found us a potion master, the only thing is, well Eddie found him.""Eddie?""Someone I work with...well we both work for the ministry. He actually works in....He works with former Death Eaters.""Hermione...""The Full moon is two weeks away, and it takes at least that for the potion, so if we want a batch ready for this moon, we need to get started.""I get the need, Mione, just not the reason why we're talking about Eddie who works with former Death Eaters.""Don’t freak out; - in fact give me your wand.""He's a fool if he gives you his wand. Then again he IS Potter.""Malfoy!"The hiss reminded her of all those those months, the whole thing hit her again, the camping, the hiding, the running, the fighting.And everyone reacted the same. 9 wands were pointed at Malfoy and therefore her in seconds."No, Please!" She urged, and stepped more in front of him."We need him!"'For target practice!" George hissed."Harry!" She whimpered. "You said it was a home for all! You say it all the time!""I'm not sure he meant Death Eater Scum!" Susan snarled. Susan who lost her aunt."Then think of Lavender, and Remus! Remember how long it took Remus to recover without the potion. We will be helping so many.""Like he'll help the likes of us!""He needs us too." Hermione promised. "He'll never admit it, but he needs us more than we need him. We're his last chance." Hermione pleaded. "Please Harry.""She's right." Patil murmured. "I'll put up with Malfoy to help Lavender." She dropped her wand."Bloody hell!' Seamus hissed, he had to, for his girl, but he bloody well wanted to punch the blitter."Harry?""What's your idea, Mione.Tell me the idea.""He works here to make the potion. We provide the cauldrons and the equipment. We... I'll pay him what's necessary and he takes that. If he wants to do other work - he can...rent the cauldrons from us, and we will make sure no one bothers it. We don't have to tell anyone he's making it...""No, there should be total discloser." Patil argued."Fine we tell them, and let them choose.""Will you do it?" Harry asked, not even looking at him."My Parole restrictions say I need a job. I don't need to be paid; I'll work for free - as long as I can use another cauldron for my own personal work. No charge.""We need as much Wolfbane as possible before the next full moon. We will pay for the ingredients.""Very well.""The second Cauldron, it can't have anything lethal in it." Harry seems to be making this up as he goes along. "And you can't use any ingredients that we bought.""Very well.""And you can't tell anyone about this place.""Who would I tell?""Bloody hell, Ron is going to have a cow when he comes back." Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Better leave that one to Hermione to explain. To say Ron was upset was an unfair understatement. For Ron's anger had been so violent and magnificent it deserved to be fully appreciated.It would forever go down as the Orange Cat incident, and would remain in Weasley memory forever. Hermione was just thankful that Malfoy wasn't there when it had happened, and she never even gave a whimper about the paperwork that was required. Poor Eddie, if he had to deal with this amount of paperwork, every time he had to see a DE. Far from complaining about the paperwork, Eddie was happy enough to personally deal with all the work Hermione submitted. After all the names of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy being linked, would raise eyebrows all over the place.And the Den's address would definitely get out.Even Eddie had raised an eyebrow when Hermione informed him, Harry didn't have a floo-connected Fireplace. Eddie had come for a visit, and been a bit be-fumbled by the teens in the room. It was like getting smacked in the face by the big names of the rebel force! And, the future leaders of the wizard world. It was after work-hours, and Harry had magic-ed all the display cases out of the middle of the room, hosting his first ever Dinner at Harry's. Hermione had made sure to check that it was ok Eddie that was coming, and Harry had only agreed if Eddie kept Mrs Weasley busy."Where's Momma?!" The wail seemed to be coming from a very small person balled up by the door. Ron thought it was a loud noise to come from such a small thing... But then again Gin had always been loud too. Must be a girl thing, he decided. The moment the little girl's cry had erupted the whole place went quiet. All the laughter, arguing and calling stopped - everyone just watched. Even the heavy rain outside seemed to be silent in the face of the small things despair. Of course it had to happen when Harry was out and he was in charge of the shop... 10 minutes Harry had said, wouldn't even need to get up... Yeah right! Their friends had all (on mass) asked for new coffees the second Harry had gone (the bloody assholes!), and Hannah was having a home emergency and needed their last copy of 'Household Essential Spells, Charms and Wards for the Basic Witch and Wizard' By Jesshope L. M. Reid which they were meant to be holding for Ron's mum (honestly, the woman had a library of such household books, but Mrs Weasley was rather enjoying the chance to buy her books new. She insisted on paying full price for that matter and no insistence would change her mind.) So he had to order a new lot of them (or at least fill out the order form and leave it for Harry to check before sending it off) and now there was a small person crying on the rug by the door. A Muggle person by the looks of her clothes."O poor baby! It's soaked!" Susan whispered."Poor baby? How is there a muggle in here? Arethe wards failing? Anyone remember how to check wards?""Shhh!" Someone whispered. "Not on front of M-U-G-G""O shut up! It's just a child! She's scared!""Guys back up!" Ron ordered."Honestly Ronald, it's a harmless child! As a man who fought Death Eaters you can hardly be afraid-" "Yeah and yer scaring it-her. Back Up!" "Hello, my name is Luna, what's yours?" O Merlin, not good. Luna always seemed to be at the Den, it was like she only ate here, more thin and not-there than ever. She was quieter, which upset everyone more than her old weirdness."Mumma told me not to speak to strangers." The ball of human answered."A very good idea! Capital even!" Luna announced. Ron fought the urge to face palm himself. "But, I've already told you MY name and I want to be your friend and you can already see that we are the same can't you? So we aren't strangers, we just haven't met yet." The girl lifted her head till one big tear soaked blue eye blinked at them. "Scarlet Lily Pond." "Scarlet Lily Pond?"To Ron it seemed more like a location than a name but at least her name didn't have Billius in it! "Lily, really?" Luna asked."Scarlet Lily." "Well let's get you dry and then find Mumma."Draco was rather bemused to find one of the cauldrons moved and a small person warming herself near the open fire pit. A clump of Potter's friends gathered around each other on the other side of the room, like sheep. He decided to ignore their usual weird behaviour and get on with his work. "She has to be a muggle!""She's not! The wards confirm it!""Who cares WHAT she is - we have to find her Mother.""Sure lets go out in the bloody rain and shout like a mad man about a CHILD! The bloody bobbies will be here in MINUTES!""What the hell is a Bobbies?!""Cops, the police... The Law enforcement of Muggle world.""No one is going to think WE kidnapped the kid right?! We didn't do ANYTHING!" "Look the Magical world in Britain isn't that big - one of us would know her if she was a witch-""Look at her! She's a muggle!""The ward says she's a witch!"  
“Wards don’t talk!”"And how old are they?!""Bill did them, and he's a pro!""A pro-curse breaker! It's not the same thing!" "Guys isn't it obvious what she is?!""Well...""She's a muggle born - before she gets her Hogworts’ letter. This must happen all the time!" Everyone looked at Hannah - they hadn't heard of such cases, but it'd make sense."Well how are we going to find her mother?! We can't just go down to the hairdresser and leave her!" That theory had been the best so far."Poor thing - her mother must be going insane!" Draco had been ignoring the whole drama; eavesdropping wasn't the same as being involved, but he was glad when Potter finally returned to sort this mess out -"Got it! It's bloody bucketing out there! ...what's going on?""You're friends are useless." Malfoy informed. Everyone ignored him - it was the polite thing to do, and happened every time he stepped foot in their little paradise."There's a little Muggle-born ankle bitter missing her mum and we've got no idea what to do with her." Ron conveyed the problem. "Well..." Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully and moved towards the girl getting down to her level. "That won't do. Everyone deserves their Mum.""Mumma’s gone.""We'll find her." Harry promised."She's too young to get her letter, her mum’s probably use to odd things happening." Hannah Abbott remembered a time before her own letter when odd things happened to her all the time."Ron go up and down the street and see if anyone is looking for a kid.""But it's raining a-""Cast a self warming charm!" Potter voice gave no room for further argument, and Weasley went. "Everyone else give us some room, only Luna stays close." Everyone else drifted towards the couches. “You wear lots of rings.” The child commented. “I didn’t think boys wore rings.”  
Harry just chuckled, wiggling his fingers, his three rings catching the dull light.  
“They’re special rings,” Harry admitted. “But boys can wear rings too.”  
“Why are they special?”  
George who was craning his head to watch, while not looking like he was watching, was more than a bit worried about this whole thing. Ron, while restocking shelves at WWW, had admitted how he and Hermione worried about their friend. His hot and cold behaviour, his extreme dislike of personal questions… but at the moment, Harry was displaying endless patience with the child.  
“Well…” Harry grinned, and pointed at a thick black band he wore of his left pinkie. “This one is from my God-Father’s family. It means I’m the boss of his family now. I have to wear it all the time so people know they have to obey me.” When dealing with the remaining Blacks (or any money business pertaining to the Blacks) it was always best to have clear authority on his side, so the Black Ring, even transfigured as it was, helped. He also wore his best, tailored Dress Robes. “This one is from MY family. The Potters. It means I’m in charge of them too. I wear it because my Dad use to wear it.” He wore that transfigured too. Both of the Potter and Black Family rings were heavy and cumbersome – so he had transfigured them into simple bands of onyx black and yellow gold. The Potter ring however had a Stag engraved on it. He wore that on his right forefinger.  
“And that one?”  
“That one is very special.” Harry answered. “I was in a war, and everyone who fought with me got a ring. We wear them out of respect for our friends who died.”  
They were such a small thing, and such a painful reminder. Ron and Dean had put theirs away, Ron remembered those who’d fallen every time he went to work, but Hermione and Harry both wore theirs. Neville too. Luna and Ginny swapped theirs for some unknown reason, but wore each other’s faithfully.  
“You’re too young to be in a war silly!” The girl child tutted.  
“Am I?”  
“Yep.”  
“Well then, if you say so. Ron will be back with your Mummy soon, but would you like to read a book till then. We have lots of books.”  
“I like books with lots of pictures, but not too many princesses.”  
“Well let’s see what we’ve got.”

There weren’t a whole heap of children books in the Den, but Harry did have a copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard – an edition with Dumbledore’s comments of course. The girl was quite taken with the new tales, far different from any fairy tale she had ever read. They were half way through ‘The Fountain of Fare Fortune’ when Ron bustled in, a frantic strawberry blonde woman, about the age of 35, right behind him, anxiously clamping a furled charcoal umbrella.  
“MUMMY!” their young visitor yelled, and charged at the woman, enthusiastically hugging her around the middle.  
“Scarlet!” the woman rejoiced.  
“Found her down the street, she was bloody frantic.”  
“She would be!”  
“…my baby! I thought I’d lost you! You can’t just dart off like that Scarlett!! You scared Mummy!”  
“’M sorry! ‘M sorry Mummy!” The piles of strawberry blonde clutched desperately at each other.  
“Thank you for looking after her. She was there one minute…”  
“It’s fine.” Harry reassured. “Glad we could be of some help.”  
“Everything’s just been so muddled… we’ve just moved up from the south… I’m sorry. ..It was just a walk down the street, and I lost her… I can’t believe I didn’t see this place to begin with. I must have walked right passed it.”  
“We’re actually pretty small from the front. Keep an eye out for the Hairdresser and then it’s us… I’m sure you’ll be able to find it now, if you were looking for it.” Harry smiled so genuinely.  
“Would you like a tea, you look quite done for.” Hannah asked.  
“A spot of tea would go a long way.” The mother admitted, as she was soaked to the bone, her pea green coat’s thick cotton was not made from a rain resistant material.  
“Sit next to the fire – move it Ernie.”  
The former Hufflepuff student quickly moved out of his favourite seat – the closest to the fire, in time for Harry to coax the freezing woman down.  
Scarlett climbed up onto the chocolate chairs, side by side with her mother, probably soaking up some of the rain onto her own dress.  
“I’m Harry.” The man introduced, and held his hand out. "Cassiopeia Petunia Jones-Pond." The woman took his hand determinedly, shaking it.  
“With a name like that, she could be one of us!” Seamus whistled from the background.  
“I have an aunt called Petunia.”  
“Really? I thought I was the only one left!” The woman gave a delighted smile. “Parents are normally far kinder!”“My Aunt is Petunia, and my mum was Lily.”  
“Scarlett’s middle name is Lily.”  
“Your Mumma’s name is like mine!” Scarlett smiled.  
“Harry’s Mum is pretty famous.” Luna told the child. “Cassiopeia. Meaning ‘Mother.’ I like you, I shall call you ‘Omayma’. It means ‘little Mother.’”  
“Luna, can you grab some of Molly’s butter coconut biscuits from the flat? They’re just the thing for cold days.”  
The blonde nodded, and immediately left.  
Hannah wasn’t sure if she should try and excuse Luna, but honestly what could you say.  
“Here you go.” She said instead and passed over a mix-matched tea cup and saucer. Harry never bothered to keep the sets together, so this one was a lovely blue floral pattern for the saucer paired with an Indian sari yellow styled tea cup.  
“Thank you.” Cassiopeia smiled. “How much do I owe you?”  
“O, no.” Harry said. “No charge.”  
“Surely your boss…”  
“Harry’s boss around here.” Ron grinned, “And what he says goes.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t…”  
“Not at all. You’ve had a trying morning. Sit back, drink your tea. Scarlett why don’t we finish the story?”  
“Mumma, they have lovely stories! New ones!”

Cassiopeia nestled back into the very comfy coaches, as the friendly café owner read her daughter the rest of the story. It was very interesting, and new.  
Scarlett loved new stories, consuming every book Cassiopeia brought home, and then rereading them till the pages became worn.  
She knew this ‘The Tales of BeedleThe Bard’ would be coming home with them.  
She, despite being so content filled with tea and lovely biscuits, was quite interested in the people around her. They could pass for normal university students, Hipster clothes, warm personalities, but they did seem unsure of her, as she was of them. Scarlett they’d taken a shine to, but perhaps the age difference, Cassiopeia was treated with more caution.  
Harry, the very young owner seemed to be getting on well with Scarlett, not knotting his eyebrows every time Scarlett insisted on going back over a page. The slightly odd girl, dressed completely in white was perched nearby to Scarlett and Harry and was listening intently to the story; but the rest of the young adults stood further off, having their own quiet conversation.  
“…The end.”  
“You have a wonderful reading voice, Harry.” Luna noted.  
“Thank you, Luna.”  
“I liked it!” Scarlett grabbing Harry’s arm.  
“But now that the stories over, we really should be getting going, Scarlett. Thank Harry for reading to you.”  
“But Mumma!”  
“Scarlett, it’s time to go, we need to get dinner!” Cassiopeia’s voice took on that Mothering tone.  
“But I want to stay!”  
Ron, and all who had siblings, recognised that pitch. This was going to get ugly very quickly.  
“Scarlett!” Cassiopeia’s voice took on a warning tone.  
“I don’t wanna!”  
“Young lady, unless you get up right now, we are leaving without buying that book!”  
“NO!”  
“Scarlett Lily-“  
Then the small child yelled again… and this time every light fixture in the room exploded with it. 

It rained glass, pelting down like thick snow; only deadly. Hardened fighters, the wizards and witches of Hogworts immediately shielded themselves as best as possible. Yet still few escaped without a scratch or two.  
Cassiopeia looked frantically around, as the glass lay thickly on the ground, Scarlett caught fast in her arms.  
“Cassiopeia…”  
“I’m sorry… it wasn’t her…I…”  
“Cassiopeia its ok.” Harry made slow motions with his hands.  
“Since her father’s death, its… its not her fault! She didn’t do it!”  
“I know it’s not her fault, just listen for a moment!”  
“She-“  
“Cassiopeia!” Harry interrupted and with a wave of his hand, light fixtures flew back into place, like they’d never been broken.  
“It’s ok.”

“That was spectacularly dumb.” Malfoy announced. “Even for you, Potter.”  
“Shut up Malfoy.”  
“Even the Ministry’s Wonderboy will get in trouble for magic in front of a Muggle.”  
“As a mother of what is clearly a Witch, Cassiopeia isn’t exactly a normal Muggle, and due to the circumstances, I believe the Ministry would find there isn’t a case here.” Percy Weasley informed drily.  
“Of course not!”Malfoy turned around, to face his cauldron and rolled his shoulders.  
“I think I better go home.” Cassiopeia spoke softly.  
“Ok, but I think you should come back.”  
“I really don’t know.”  
“My friend Hermione will be here tomorrow. She has the weekend off. Come and see her, she’s better at this… she’s a bookworm. She loves books. You’d like to meet her won’t you Scarlett?”  
The child did look interested. Cassiopeia looked furious Harry was using that tool.  
“Please, we can explain what’s happening. Once you know the truth, the terror goes away a bit.”  
That at least calmed Cassiopeia a little.  
“Your Scarlett needs to be explained a little, who etter than someone who has already gone through it? Your Scarlett is now our Scarlett too. We’ll help her.” Luna told her. 

“Alright, Susan?” Harry asked. The crowd at the Den was still there, quietly talking over today’s events – their new young witch and her worried mother. Susan alone sat away from the groups.  
The young witch had been starring at the fireplace, quite lost in thought. She was her usual quiet. The war had changed her, like it had everyone. Such a terrible thing changed everything. Susan had become a serious and introverted woman; ‘made of sterner stuff’ Ron would say.  
Harry noticed she wore very nice dress robes under her trench coat – Susan so rarely wore robes these days. She was living in temporary muggle accommodation in London – she hadn’t wanted to go back to her Aunt’s house after Hogworts. Susan’s many friends often invited her to stay with them, but Susan always ended up back in her temporary living quarters.  
“My Great Aunt Cecily owled me to meet her today.”  
“Did she? I haven’t heard of her before.”  
“O Cecily Bones rarely goes out these days. She lives in the Bones Manor… it’ll be mine after she dies… what a horrible thing to say. That’s what she wanted to talk to me about actually. What’s going to happen about the Bones legacy.”  
“This isn’t going to end up being some weird arranged marriage thing is it?”  
“No.” Susan laughed. “She was talking about the Bones Wizengamont seat.”  
“The Wizengamont?” Not something that Harry had the best memories of.  
“My Aunt had been sitting in the Bones seat since my Grandfather’s death… but there’s talk the Wizengamont will start sitting again soon. The cases against the high up Death Eaters are almost ready to be tried. Aunt Cecily wants me to present myself for the Bones seat before the trails starts.”  
“And you don’t think that’s a good idea?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it too… but it’s like going back to Aunty Amelia’s house… its almost worst. That seat was everything to Aunt Amelia. Justice, doing the right thing…”  
“Doing the right thing didn’t get her killed.” Harry said. “Voldemolt did.”  
“I know that!” Susan replied hotly.  
“So do you think you’ll do it?”  
“I will… I just can’t do it yet. I’m too… they always seem so old, so knowledgeable. I’m actually scared.”  
Harry fought a smile at that. Susan was like a pillar now. Strong, steady. The rare times she expressed an opinion, Harry saw a fierce witch ready to do battle. He pitied anyone on the opposing side. He couldn’t imagine her being scared, especially of those who should fear her.  
Then again, Harry didn’t have a healthy relationship with fear.  
Peace had shown him that.  
“You know, you should present yourself for your seat too.”  
“What?”  
“Your seat on the Wizengamont.”  
“I have a seat…”“You don’t know?”“Well…”“You actually probably have two.”  
“What?!”  
“The Potter seat… always takes Light Positions; we’re actually allied. The Bones seat and the Potter seat. And then because you’re Lord Black, you’re also the Black Seat.”  
“Was my Dad ever…”  
“O no, you’re Grandfather, Charlus, was the last person to sit in the Potter seat. Your Godfather’s mother was the last person to sit in the Black seat, but… Lucius Malfoy had been using her voting power since her death.”  
“Are you saying that Laws have been passed because Malfoy has been using Sirius’ power?” Harry asked angrily. Draco Malfoywho stirred his potion across the room, had been forgotten by Harry but was eavesdropping. He hadn’t even considered the Wizengomot seat himself.  
“We really can’t say. Voting is so complex.” Susan tried to reassure.  
Harry looked furious.  
“Even if you don’t take it, Malfoy can’t use it anymore. He’ll be stripped of his own seat now. People who are found guilty before the Wizengamont lose their seat for their family.”  
“If I don’t take it? I can refuse?”  
“The Potter seat, no. If you don’t take that, it’ll sit useless still. The Black seat however… Well, Malfoy the younger could take it, if you refused, since its separate from the Malfoy seat… or you could give it to the Lupin baby.”  
“Teddy?” Harry’s love for his Godson was pure and light. He delighted on his godson.  
“His grandmother was a Black, even if she was expelled from the family. If you refuse, and you forbid Malfoy from taking it, it would have to go to Teddy.”  
Harry seemed to be thinking over all of this.  
“Even if you did give it to Teddy though, you’d have to be regent of it till he was at least of age.”  
“I wouldn’t give it to Teddy till he could tell me he wanted it.” Harry informed.  
Teddy’s only responsibility for now would be to have fun and be a kid.  
“You should present yourself for your seats, Harry. We will have a chance to do so much good now.”  
Without having to do so with spells, went unsaid.

“It’s Friday!” Ginny Weasley announced as she entered the Den. She was still clothed in her Hogworts uniform, Quidditch Captain badge pinned to her collar, but missing her books bag. She’d obviously gone back to Burrow before coming to the Den. Hogworts, like any boarding schools did allow students to come home for the weekend if there was a need. Ginny had been looking for a need since she had gone back to school.  
This weekend, Percy’s birthday weekend, had been her first opportunity.  
“Hey Gin!” George announced, closest to the door. There were so many hugs, Ginny was constantly being picked up and flung around in another hug, and with catlike grace moved onto hugging the next person.  
Until she was next to Harry. Then there wasn’t so much as a hug, as a constant touch.  
Harry and Ginny were like that.  
Their principal kiss may have been very public and over the top, but every moment since the war was a private and constant thing. Being in the near of each other meant a soft touch, sweeping fingers down the back of the other’s arms, a grasping of a shoulder, interlocking fingers, always knowing where the other was.  
Once Ginny had finally made her way to stand next to him, they stood so close, her shoulder bumped his sternum, his elbow brushed her stomach, as he made her a tea.  
“Irish Breakfast with sugar, and milk.” He passes her favourite tea cup and saucer to her. No one could touch Ginny’s cup and saucer; every other set was fair game, but not Ginny’s. It’s a Van Gogh painting reproduction.  
“Thank you Harry.”  
“Oi! Stop making gooey eyes at each other!” Ron whined. Ginny gave her ‘beloved’ brother quite a glare, but Harry just led her to the chocolate couchhes. “Chocolate?” Harry offered, as he summoned a small silver tray lined with small chocolates, some muggle and some wizard varieties.  
Ginny picked three chocolates, one was her favourite, one was Harry’s, the last was easy to split in half.  
“So what’s been going on since your last owl?”

“Hello Hermione!” A voice called from over the witch’s shoulder.  
Hermione who was having a boring conversation with a colleague was glad for the interruption.  
“O, Hello Eddie!” Hermione greeted warmly. She was too busy smiling to notice everyone’s interest in this conversation. Still, months later, everyone still watched her, noticed who she talked to, what her current project was. Few had seen her talk so warmly to anyone so older than her, or not known among her acquaintances.  
“What are you doing here so late? I thought this weekend was the party weekend?”  
“It is Percy’s birthday, you’re right. We’re all gathering at Harry’s for Friday dinner. I was on my way.” She admitted.  
“Tell your friend Weasley, that a birthday sale for every of his brothers may just send him broke.”  
“Well I raised that thought already, but George and Ron are determined… and after seeing the numbers from the sales, I have to keep quiet. With the new products, they only seem to go from one profit to another. The Muggle range is doing well.”  
“I bet you were a big help there.”  
“O no, I’m the first to admit that Muggles have some incredible ideas but I wouldn’t know the first thing about the tricks. Ron and George did all the research themselves.”  
“Can you tell Potter I’m going to have to drop around soon? Do the normal check up.”  
“I’ll tell him tonight.” Hermione promised.  
“Excellent! How’s the potion drop going anyway?”  
“Excellent! I’ll make sure Harry has all the numbers for you.”  
Eddie’s smile showed his thanks. It only grew when Hermione promised Mrs Weasley would make another batch of her chocolate brownies for his visit.  
“Well you better head off.” Eddie smiled, seeing that her earlier conversation had entirely fallen through.  
“Just got to head to Flourish and Botts to pick up Percy’s present.” Hermione farewelled, and then she apparated off, before she could be caught into another conversation making her later.

“Hello, you’re still open aren’t you?”  
“Can’t you read? The sign says ‘Open’!”  
“Right.” Hermione said, deciding not to mention that most of the candles are out, and the charmed broom that was currently sweeping the floors.  
The darkened figure behind the counter was still mumbling, and Hermione noted to herself that she should never bother to come to her favourite bookstore after 5.50 ever again.  
“I’m here to pick up my order.”  
“O yes?”  
“Yes. For Granger?”  
“Granger?For Appathby Granger? Granger Hempbridge?...”  
“Hermione Granger?”  
“Hermione Granger?” The store lady suddenly stood. With a wave of her wand, the candles were again lit and the broom zoomed to the closest wall.  
“Yes, I placed an order to pick up? Hooked: How Leaders Connect, Engage and Inspire with Storytelling by YaminiNadiu and The Goblin’s Bane’s Lover- the Secret Romance of Gregory the Bold?”  
“Miss Hermione Granger reads romance novels?”“O no, it’s not for me… It’s a friend’s birthday… do you have them? They’re meant to be wrapped and ready to be picked up?”  
“I’ll go… check!”  
“I’m going to be late.” Hermione pursed her lips. 

By the time Hermione arrived at the party, The Den was filled with various acquaintances and friends. There were Weasley members she hadn’t seen since the wedding, friends, normal customers who were always at the Den, and her family.  
Really even her mother and father were here.  
“Hermione!” Her mother, smiled and hugged her. Hermione did her best to translate all her love into her hug. How could she ever make up for what she had done to her parents in their year away? She’d stripped them of their identities and sent them across the world. They had said they’d forgiven her totally, but she didn’t think she deserved it.  
Once she’d explained herself, they’d just forgiven her.  
She was left feeling like it would be held over her head forever.  
“How was your day, Darling?”“Busy. I didn’t get away from the office, and then my order for Percy’s present took ages to pick up.”  
“O dear.” Hermione’s mother patted her short hair. The bob cut and muggle hair products had done wonders for Hermione’s thin fly away hair. “Your father and I took a half day, and came up to London early. We’ve had a lovely day, so I’m sorry yours was so busy.”  
“I’m glad you had a good day!”  
“Your friends are waiting for you sweetheart. Go and say hello.”  
“I’ll see you later?”  
“Of course. I’ll be over by the refreshment tables. The Butterbeer is lovely.”  
“Okay. Hey Dad.”  
“Hello, sweetheart. Chat in a bit?” Her father was currently in discussion with a group of men about muggle Soccer.  
“Okay.” She found the birthday boy alone, staring moodily at his plate.  
“Percy!” She greeted.  
“Hermione.” He nodded back.  
“You’re looking a little overwhelmed.”  
“There are more people here than I thought.”  
“Perc, this only the Friday night of your birthday weekend!” Ron grinned, as he wrapped his arms around Hermione in a somewhat hug.  
“Yes I am aware Ronald.”  
“It’s ok, Percy, there won’t be as many for the rest of your weekend. The rest is only family.”  
“Yes.” Percy nodded.  
Since the final battle Percy didn’t like events with lots of people. People quickly became too much for him. Hermione had noticed that Percy had changed in ways she hadn’t expected. He was quiet, yes, but he was graver, wiser… he was, funny enough more like Dumbledore. A redhead, quiet, socially fearful Dumbledore. When he became interested in politics again, which was inevitable, he would be a better leader for his new attitude.  
“Would you like to open your present?”  
“Shouldn't we wait till my actual birthday?”  
“You can open my and Ron’s present tomorrow. For tonight it just my present.” She passed over the package that had made her so late.  
“Well… one present.”  
“Go on Mate. Mione wouldn’t even let me know what it was.”  
Percy was chuffed to open his present and find the two books inside. Few knew that Percy was a closeted romance novel nerd. He loved them! His thanks were genuine and happy. Only to be interrupted by a gaggle of well wishes, that Hermione and Ron were forced to distract so Percy could slip away from their loud brashness.  
Over her shoulder Hermione heard Percy mumble his thanks.  
For the rest of the night, Percy sat in the corner reading, his Romance novel hidden behind the other.  
Saturday morning, Susan caught the bus from her rented flat in Russel Square to the Den. She'd left the party early, with a terrible headache. Ginny had offered to whip up a potion, seeing as she was a tolerable potion maker, but Susan had begged off. She'd taken cab back to her flat, took a mouthful from her own headache potion and gone to sleep...till her normal 3 wake up. Loneliness seem to startle her awake every 3 o'clock and haunt her in the early morning hours. It was this that made it impossible for her to stay at her friends' houses. Her small rentals neighbours were less bothered by her early morning schedule. She'd awoken this morning and done what she could to quietly fill in the hours, and then blessedly it was time for the Den to open. When she arrived at the Den she found a crowd outside, all impatiently looking at their watches, and pulling their collars up.  
"What's going on?" She asked Hannah.  
"O Harry won't let anyone in."  
"That's against his policy!" If it was the hours between 7.30 in the morning and 6 at night then the Den was a haven for those who required it. Harry was there to provide something they all was in sore need of, a place to be safe.  
"He's giving the place a big clean." Justin sighed, folding his newspaper. "After the party."  
Justin hadn't been invited to the party and was only slightly peeved at his lack of invitation. Susan knew her own invitation had more to do with her brief interactions with Percy when she put herself before the Wizagmabond.  
"He's tidying?"  
"Sweepin, I saw 'im sweeping." Seamus didn't look so good, his eyes were only half open, scruff dominated his lower face, and there was a definite green tinge to his cheeks. Not to mention that he was wearing full wizard robes, in a Muggle street. He wasn't the only one either. Lee Jordan was slurping from a potion, his wizard hat askew on his head, a loud neon pink shirt announcing the return of the Once and Future King.  
Their whole group was getting more than a few look from passerbys. Harry better hurry.  
"It's bloody freezing." Seamus moaned and stamped his feet. "I swear I'm gonna box his ears if he doesn't hurry. How much cleaning can he be doin.'" Not that Seamus would know what tidy was.  
"Harry, Old bean, it's getting a bit cold. Can we come in?" Jordan asked.  
Harry firmly told everyone they weren't to come in until the place was tidy again. Neville sighed and joined Susan's group. "He's moping now, and the furniture is still all over the place, and he's got a mountain of dishes to put away." Some of the awaiting group decided to spend their Saturday morning elsewhere, and headed for the side alley, a favourite apparating spot.  
"How have you been Longbottom?"  
"I'm thinking of buying some seed for coco beans."  
"Longbottom chocolate?"  
"I know, I'm off my broom aren't I? I'm just so bored of the basics and the damn Herbology Guild is about to make me a honouree member...and coco beans need the same climate as the Hippogriff Claw plant anyway."  
Susan congratulated Neville but he brushed it off. Poor Longbottom wasn't so keen in his sudden fame since the war.  
"Has anyone asked Harry if he'd like some help. The sooner its done..."  
No one answered Susan's question. Teen boys she sighed, and pushed up her sleeves. An army of cleaning wizards and witches followed her in. 

With all of them cleaning, soon Harry decreed the Den clean enough and shouted tea for everyone. Ginny rocked up, having obvious been asleep upstairs the entire time. She didn't stay long, no doubt there was a Weasley birthday breakfast at the Burrow.  
"What are you planning for the rest of the day?" Harry asked Luna.  
"O a dear friend of Papa's wrote me a lovely owl. I think I'm going to reply to it."  
"Nev?"  
"Looking for coco beans." Harry seemed only partly confused, and didn't deem further inquiry necessary. Susan had no plans, but was now thinking of visiting the Hall of Learning - the Wizard world's version of university. She was hoping she could see old transcripts from the first war's trials. Maybe even a memory. 

The next Monday was subdued. Percy's party weekend has been legendary. Everyone, even Percy had enjoyed their weekend and had been a little disappointed when Sunday night came.  
"Morning Harry!" Dean called as he entered the Den.  
"Morning mate!" Harry welcomed, looking up from his accounts. He was thinking about letting certain people start 'tabs' - like Susan. She had most of her monthly stipend converted into Muggle money these days, to pay for rent; so Harry kept muggle money in the till. However Ron was constantly confused by Muggle money. Maybe If he could engineer any easier solution, like a tab, it would be less confusing for everyone.  
He was consulting what was the average spendings within a month of his customers.  
Dean was just happy Harry wasn't cleaning and therefore there wouldn't be another incident like Saturday morning.  
"Coffee?" Harry asked.  
"Sure... Actually, nah, I'll have a tea."  
"Cool." Harry got up to get the drink.  
"Morning papers in?"  
"Not yet... They must be running late. Do you mind running over to the deli and getting them?"  
"Kay."  
By the time that Dean returned Harry had made his tea and returned to his paperwork.  
"Anything interesting?"  
"Some good political cartoons... I could do some of those lines." Dean was working as a freelance drawer. He picked up a lucrative contact for the upcoming illustrated 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' (with a helpful recommendation from the co-author Hermione.) he had three pictures in the 'Daily Prophet' - all of which were stuck to the walls of the Den.  
"The Daily still not in?"  
"Nope. Got a picture in it?"  
"Nah, but Neal Burgmesiter does and I can't stand him."  
"Ahh. Well I hope it shocking then."  
"Thanks mate. Wonder who won the footy?" Dean opened the muggle paper and sat down for his tea routine.  
"Hello... Mr. Potter!!"  
"O hello?"  
"Archibald Lane, my good sir!" The man actually tipped his hat at Harry.  
"Um... A pleasure?"  
"I'm... Miss Lovegood was meant to meet me here?"  
"Luna... O, she always late in the morning. She'll be here soon."  
"... I'll just take a seat then." He replied, taking his hat off rather confused about how his day had become this so quickly.  
"Would you like a Drink?"  
"Pardon?" He had been too busy gawking at the cafe.  
"Drink? Tea?"  
"O no! Well, I mean, yes."  
"Good to hear, tea? Coffee?"  
"O tea, please." The concept that Harry Potter the Man Who Killed was making him tea was making poor Mr. Lane quite done for.  
"Archibald! How are you?"  
"Miss Lovegood! So grateful for you for meeting with me!"  
"You were a friend of Daddy's- so naturally! Harry we are taking over the green corner! Don't let anyone interrupt is!"  
"Rightio Luna."

When Harry had seen that Mr Lane was more comfortable- he brought over the tea. The so called Green Corner was completely Luna's idea; for reasons unknown to most, she had decided that it felt green. The vide of the corner was green. Harry had decided to indulge her, installing two low and comfy green armchairs, and with a small wooden table. It was now a favourite place for those who wanted what passed as a private conversation in the Den.  
"Thank you, Harry." Luna accepted as Harry brought her cup and tea (she had recently discovered green tea and was still drinking it despite Harry horrible green tea brewing ability.)  
Harry smiled and left the two to their discussion.  
He was just getting back into the flow of his paperwork, when Dean left to go get a copy of the Daily himself too impatient to wait and Neville and Susan arrived.  
"'ullo Susan, Nev." Harry greeted. He and Neville patted each other on the back in a brother-in-arms fashion.  
"Who's that?!" Susan demanded.  
"No idea. Friend of Luna's."  
"She INVITED him here?"  
"Apparently." Harry shrugged.  
"She CAN'T!" Susan cried.  
"Susan this is a free-"  
"This is our place! Harry this place will be packed by mid afternoon! Everyone will stalk it! It'll be worse than Diagonal Alley!"  
"Susan,-" Harry tried to calm the irate girl.  
"How could she? We have ONE place where we are free!"  
"Susan, Luna didn't mean to out your place-" Nev tried to defend his friend. Neville didn't know what to make of his feelings for Luna. Pure love seemed kind of right. Love times a million... But he wasn't sure he wanted to kiss Luna. He wanted to hold her in his arms FOREVER and he certainly didn't want anyone else kissing her until she was ready, but he didn't desire her.  
It wasn't like the way Harry loved Hermione though. Neville wasn't Luna's brother.  
"It doesn't matter what she meant! She's...! Aargh stupid Ministry Six! You all just defend each other!" The Bones girl stormed off.  
"Ministry Six?" Harry asked.  
"That's they called us during the year you were away. All those of us who went to the Ministry."  
"Should we go after her?"  
"Nah, let her cool off. Too many things are out of her control at the moment... She needs us to let her come back when she wants to."  
"We can threaten Mr. Lane to be quiet if it will make her feel better."  
"I'm sure that won't be necessarily." Neville looked pained. Poor bloke was over worked. If potion masters were rare at the moment, potion ingredients were even harder to come by.  
Herbologists that didn't support Voldemolt had rather let their greenhouses wither than let Death Eaters take their plants or burn their greenhouses down. During his reign, only Voldemort's Ministry approved growers were allowed to keep their crops, and they were closely monitored. After the war, these crops had been the target of reprisals and attacks.  
Neville, in plain Longbottom stubbornness, had used the ditches the Death Eaters had left in his families ancestral property, and turned them into massive potion ingredients gardens. In the eight months since the war, Neville had collected, nurtured and grown his garden - and by far he provided the most and the best ingredients for Britain. He wanted to expand into more exotic and exciting plants but currently the need for the basic ingredients was just too much.  
When the weakened Lady Longbottom peered out of her window she was proud of what her grandson had achieved. 

"So what do you want, Archibald?"  
"Please, my dear, let's have our tea."  
Luna allowed him to have one sip before she again inquired what the man wanted. Her father had been recovering at home, since the war, and not a single edition of the Quibbler has been released. Owls from his friends had been non existent, so Archibald's had been a surprise.  
"I've been thinking..."Archibald murmured.  
"Yes?"  
"There is a large gap in magical magazine subscription. A large niche is being ignored."  
"Go on."  
"I have been thinking of setting up a magazine for the late teen witch demography." The idea settled in Luna's mind and she allowed it to grow, like a sunflower growing up to the sun.  
"What do you want from me?"  
Archibald smiled widely, so much so his hat tilted on his barely haired head.  
"To write an article?"  
"To write an article? My dear, I want to give it to you."  
"Me?"  
"It's yours to do with what you'd like. I want a design, an ethos, a guideline by next month."  
"I haven't agreed yet."  
"O?"  
"I'll think about it." Luna said dismissively. She would certainly take it, but she'd let Archibald wait for a bit. The moment he was gone she informed the Den of her new mission.  
Luna accepted everyone's thanks on her new occupation and forced promises (in her other minded fashion) that every witch write an article for an early edition. A pragmatist recognised if anyone of these witches wrote an article Luna was guaranteed a healthy following off the bat.  
Harry wondered if he should tell Luna she had unintentionally upset Susan. He decided it may be best if he allowed girls to deal with things in their own way.  
Dean returned after a while, just as Seamus was leaving for work - he'd become an apprentice under building site demolition wizard and loved every second of it. The two friends promised to catch up tonight- the two of them had seen other last night, and probably had no new news to tell each other, but being dorm mates and then unexpectedly separated last year, had caused them to cling to their closeness.  
"So how's Burgmesiter picture?" Harry asked.  
"It's rubbish!" Dean grinned. Harry saluted him with his tea.  
"What was the hold up?"  
"What? O, everyone recons the Ministry is about to release the dates for the trials. The Prophet probably wants to be the first to break it... Held it back just in case."  
"Does anyone know when they'll be?" Harry throat was dry. Should he step forward for his seat?  
"Diagonal Alley is buzzing with it, but no ones sure. Kingsley got good men guarding that information."  
"I suppose it will be soon."  
"'Pose so. Anyone approached you about giving evidence?"  
"Not yet."  
Harry hadn't thought about that. Would he even be able to be on the Wizagamon if he was giving evidence? Would he want to, if he was given the choice?  
"Want another cuppa, mate?"  
"Sure." Dean was already distracted by the paper.  
"Look who it is Teddy? Who is that?"  
"Teddy! Andy!" Harry greeted, and the elderly Tonks grandmother carried her squirming grandson into the Den.  
"Is that Harry?" Andromeda (who was referred to as Andy by almost everyone) passed her grandson over and watched as his features morphed into Harry's. Harry dotted on his grandson; in the early days it had been hard for the boy; he had wanted to be a perfect Godfather but had no idea about babies. It had been hard on her too; her husband and daughter dead. Harry had tried to sleep at the base of Teddy's cot more than a couple times and Andy had resented him so much- who was this child to try and take the one member of family she still treasured away.  
Slowly they'd come to a ...balance. She could see that Harry was desperately clutching to Teddy because he was the future that Harry could see; Teddy was a part of Harry very small family too.  
"Hey Ted! You brought Granny to see me, ha? Smart boy! I... Need to ask your advice." Harry admitted to Andy.  
"O?" The Potter boy had become a man in front of her in the last 8 months. War hadn't made Harry Potter into a man. Peace had.  
He was becoming the kind of man Remus and Sirus would be so proud of. He didn't seem like he needed 'adult supervision' anymore so she was intrigued what he needed advice on. Look at his cafe, completely on his own he had made it (though Andy certainly hoped that he wouldn't live out the rest of his life here.)  
"Have you heard about the trails?"  
"Have they released the dates yet?"  
"Not yet. It's all over Diagonal Alley, though."  
Andy wasn't sure how she felt about that. Narcarrisa's trial.  
It had been different at the end of the last war - Bella's trial had been a show trail - and Andy's separation from her family had been fresh enough to keep her warm against it.  
Now... So much time had passed. So much had happened - Dora had been so young back then.  
"Have you been asked to give evidence?"  
"Not yet." Harry shook his head. "I don't know much about the process... I was wondering if you had any idea."  
"It was very different last time- we will want it to stick this time. No one will be able to claim bewitching now... Everything will be more cynical. We will be have to be absolutely sure."  
"Will I have to give evidence for everything I saw?"  
"They'll ask you if you want to speak at any of the trails... Anyone who is asked to speak can accuse or give defence."  
"If I'm giving evidence... I cant sit on the Wizagamon can I?"  
"O the Potter Wizagamon seat, I hadn't thought of that."  
"... And the Black one."  
"As Sirius heir it would be yours." Andy agreed.  
Harry seemed more comfortable now that Andy didn't care he had ownership over her family's seat.  
"So will I be able to sit in my seats if-"  
"-You're giving evidence- no, I don't think so. Dumbledore did, but he was the Grand Warlock, so it was probably different for him. No one else was allowed to."  
"How do I present myself for my seat?"  
"You just go any time the whole Wizagamon is in session and tell them your name and your intention to take up your seat. If there is anyone who doubts your right to take up the seat, you state your case to the Grand Warlock, and then he judges."  
"That sounds ridiculously easy for Wizard law."  
Andy smiled. Her Ted often commented on the oxymoronic nature of the Wizardry world.  
"Are you thinking of taking your seat?"  
"That's what I need your advice on... What do you think?"  
"Sirius would have hated it." Her joyful young cousin, would have never relished being in the ancient black seat. The crazed cousin after Azkaban would have rather burn it. "You might just be what it needs... But Harry it may just ruin you."

Hermione pushed open the Den's doors. Today had been hellish, the weekend had been fun but tiring.  
The Den was uncharacteristically quiet; but she noticed Harry was on one of the big armchairs with Teddy in his arms.  
"Hey Harry."  
"Mione." Harry smiled. Teddy kicked out in his sleep, one of his white socks slipping off his tiny feet. Harry pulled it back on.  
"What you reading?"  
"The Prophets guessing when the trails are going to be."  
"Hmm. It all over work- everyone keen for a date to be set. Where's Andy?"  
"Shopping. Want something to eat? Mrs Weasley sent Zephyr with left overs." Harry's new owl stretched from his stand in the corner. It had been a purchase Ron and Hermione had forced on him once he's moved into the Den. He could either have an owl or have a floo-connected fireplace; one or the other. He'd chosen an owl, and his two friends had picked out the snowy owl for him.  
"Yes. What did she send?"  
"Don't know... Looked like some roast meat and veggies." Harry gestured that it was upstairs since he couldn't move without waking Teddy.  
Hermione dashed upstairs and returned with two plates filled with a left over feast.  
She passed one to Harry and slid off her shoes, tucking her feet under her she curled up in the next armchair.  
"How's work?"  
"Alright. I saw Eddie this morning; he said today after lunch or tomorrow morning would be best for him."  
"Malfoy's coming today to finish up the potion and we will be bottling all tomorrow ready for the full moon so either if fine with me." Hermione promised to let Eddie know.  
"Hey little Pup, are you waking up?" Harry saw Teddy open one eye, but immediately shut it again.  
"He's so much bigger than he was last time I saw him." Hermione grinned, as Teddy's hair ran through a variety of colours. They watched in awe for five or so minutes.  
"He does that when he's dreaming." Harry smiled, as Teddy's hair flashed Aqua and stopped there.  
"Oo he's about to wake up."  
Hermione was so glad that everything had come together for Harry to get this moment. Glad that they'd both survived the war, so she could witness this moment of peace.  
Ronald Weasley was always busy. He was always doing something. If he wasn't working at Weasley Wizard Wheezers, (mostly on the books, Percy had given him some pointers, and George was horrible at it), he was at the Den, hanging with Harry attempting to readjust to this peaceful life. If you couldn't find him there, then he was doing a million odd jobs at the Burrow or around Muggle London. Susan had found a heavy bookcase she needed picked up from a muggle store and delivered to her muggle rooms the Muggle way? No problem. Mrs Weasley needed the gnomes taken care of; he'd be there tomorrow bright and early. Lavender's new developed sense of smell made her hate feathers and fur, she needed to get rid of all her pets; easy.  
He'd learnt to drive a car, entered a Wizard Chess tournament (and a muggle one) - won; search till he found a Wizard accounting how-to-book (after the Muggle Community classes proved to be a complete failure.) Talked girls all night with Neville when a Pureblood manic herbologist lost a contact to Longbottom's superior ingredients and made threats against the Longbottom herbologist.  
Ron didn't like quiet now... He hated it. Loud was good, loud was a house full of brothers and a sister; happy and protected. Loud was Harry and Hermione having their 'Skywalker sibling' arguments - whatever that was?! (Hannah was pretty nice when you got to know her, but he just didn't get her muggle references.) Loud was safe and happy.  
Quiet was being on the run, quiet was being in Shell cottage.  
Ron thought maybe Harry was the same. The wireless was always on at The Den. Sometimes Harry switched it over to the Muggle channels, (normally when the wireless mentioned his name too much) and Ron heard a whole heap of songs he'd never heard before.  
That Tuesday, the radio crackled as Indigo Shootingstar cooed her latest hit, Ron and Harry relaxed around a chess board. Dean was drawing, while Hannah and Ernie were taking of something.  
The door rang open and Andromeda bustled in, Teddy jiggering on her thin hip.  
"'Ullo Andy." Harry greeted slightly confused. Two visits within a week?  
"Ronald dear, can you look after the Den for a while?"  
"Sure, how long Andy?"  
"I think a couple hour ought to do."  
"What am I doing for a couple hours?" Harry asked.  
"You don't think I'm letting you present yourself for the Black and Potter seat in your old dress robes do you?"  
"I JUST bought them."  
"And you wore them to the War Ring Memorial Ceremony - and when they gave you your Merlin first class."  
"It's not like you wear them once or twice and have to throw them out!"  
"Harry dear, just go get your wallet." Andy commanded sweetly.  
Harry sighed, pushed his king over and went to get his coat and wallet.

Half an hour later, Andy had dragged Harry into a store front. It was not the usual fair he'd shopped in Diagonal Alley instead in a side street he'd previously missed, which turned out to be like an arcade of shops in two stories.  
Mlle St. Denox, tailor for fine occasions. Instead it felt more like a waiting room than a shop.  
Harry was pouting like the child he use to be Andy thought happily. It was nice to know she had such an influence on the Man Who Killed, that he'd come despite his annoyance.  
"Mme?"  
"Hello. My nephew needs some new robes."  
"Ee vill need e oppointment."  
"I think you will find he doesn't." Andy smiled, quite enjoying this chance. She dug her fingers into Harry's arm and he obediently move from behind her, his little puff sigh ruffled his hair enough his lighting scar showed.  
"Com in."  
Harry Potter stood so stiffly that Andy had to stifle a smile. Harry was terrible at stillness, and seeing such horror on his pale face despite it was so amusing that it warmed her older experienced heart.  
The young French tailor was so different yet interchangeable with the French tailor that had worked here when she'd visited here as Miss Black. She worked fast, yet Andy noticed her hands hesitated seconds longer than necessary on his chest. Harry noticed it too, and it added further to his growing uncomfortableness.  
"Ee will 'ave robes of green, and blue and black, naturally!"  
"Naturally." Andy agreed.  
"Would yoou like block colours?"  
"And black silk piping."  
The tailor nodded.  
"Sleek too, plainly cut, nes par?" The woman again nodded her understanding.  
Harry was as silent as a statue. 

"Mate you look horrible."  
Harry glare could have given Voldemolt a blood nose if it didn't kill him outright.  
"Ted mate, I reckon we better clear off, let your Goddad be a wanker by himself."  
"Piss off and don't swear in front of Teddy."  
"Definitely better clear off. Here you go Andy."  
"Was he well behaved?"  
"An angel. How did HE behave?"  
"Horribly, but the tailor was too smitten to care."  
"At least he's got that going for him."  
"Can you remind him to pick up his robes next Tuesday?"  
"I'll write him a note."  
"I am standing right here."  
"We know mate."  
"Alright, clear off!" Harry hissed.  
"We better go, Eddie's coming later, we don't want him too cranky to play with others. I'm gonna see if Fleur wants to change he nursery again."  
"Goodbye Harry. Say goodbye Teddy." The boy just tugged on his toes.  
The peace after Ron, Teddy and Andy left did nothing to sooth Harry's hot anger...he sought something to do, to distract himself but nothing seemed to hold his attention. The Den was unusually devoid of life and Harry briefly considered closing early and wandering the streets of London. But what if someone wanted to pop in and found it shut? What if someone needed a chat or some solace. Harry decided to remain open.  
He pushed the furniture to the side and swept and washed the floor. AGAIN. He put the furniture back. He made an easy to read tally of Draco's hours and a nameless count of the werewolves that were signed up, so far. He wrote a frank pros and cons list of the charity's future. Then he tried to find something else to do. 

By the time Eddie arrived, the place was spotless, organised and the vials were ready for Malfoy to arrive in half an hour later.  
Hermione arrived with Eddie and Harry made them both teas and then they had an interview. Harry listed Draco's duties and conditions. Eddie wrote them all down and by the time Draco arrived, they were having a social discussion.  
Eddie stuck around long enough to help bottle, package and send the potion. As they watched the owls fly off, Eddie was filled with a sense of uncomfortable pride. 

Harry was slow in opening up the Den the next morning. He dressed in his casual jeans and couldn't find a clean shirt. He wondered where his laundry was currently. Between Kreature and Molly it wasn't unusual for his laundry to disappear and reappear days later clean and folded in his wardrobe. It was nice when it came back, but in the middle days, he was down a mountain of clothes.  
He made himself a hearty breakfast and read a chapter of a book Hermione INSISTED he read; so by the time he went downstairs, there were at five frantic witches and wizards on his doorstep.  
"The trials have been announced." Dean informed as he slammed Harry's paper onto the counter. 

The title was in massive letters, crawling across the page like they knew the event they brought. 'Death Eaters Trails- in only 3 weeks!'  
"Three weeks." Ernie breathed.  
"Bloody hell." Neville said again. He'd been saying it all morning.  
"Shouldn't you be at work?" Susan asked Ernie.  
"You think anyone is actually buying anything in Diagonal Alley today?" Ernie worked at the local apothecary in Diagonal Alley. "Today no one is doing anything but freaking out."  
"You know," Harry spoke for the first time. "This may just be enough reason to venture into Diagonal Alley."

Ernie has been right. The Diagonal Alley was packed with witches and wizards but no one was doing any shopping. They were all there to gather what news they could and tell what news they knew; which was both frightfully little. Harry wore his hood up, and surrounded by his friends, he remained anonymous. He shouted lunch for his friends in a private room at The Leaky afterwards, avoiding Susan as much as he could. The girl's eyes was on him the whole time.  
"I'm heading home, Nan will want to know." Lady Longbottom was notorious for not reading the Prophet anymore. Her grandson told her the news she needed to know.  
"I'll head home too, maybe Dad will have some news." If Diagonal Alley was this mad, the Ministry would be a basket case. Undoubtedly it would be a half day for Ministry employees.  
Harry realised the number of those keeping Susan from demanding an answer of him was getting smaller.  
His dread only increased when Dean pulled out his pencils and pad, commenting on wanting to capture the scene.  
If the conversation was gonna happened he'd be more comfortable on familiar ground.  
"Let's head back."  
The conversation never happened though, for as they arrived back at the Den, a group of three Ministry Department of Justice Officals in their purple robes were waiting for them.  
"Mr. Potter, we would like to talk."

Despite being asked politely to leave, Susan ignored them, coming inside and resolutely sitting down at the couches.  
That strength Harry had recognised was showing and Harry almost felt sorry for the wizard who tried to convince her to leave.  
"You're here about the trials." Harry said.  
"We are officers from the Department of Justice, and given the importance of your testimony, we thought it was best we personally come and give you the list of trials we would be calling you to."  
The scroll looked so innocent in the lead official's hand. Yet Harry hesitated before taking it. There was a red wax seal on it, that he had to break first. The list seemed endless.  
"Can I have some time to decide which trials I'll be speaking at?" Harry asked.  
The three officials seemed uneasy at his question, giving each other half looks.  
"Mr. Potter?"  
"I'll be taking my Wizagamon seat before the trails begin, and obviously I will have to decide which trails I'll speak at, and which ones I will trials I'll be judging." 

Hermione tried to straighten Harry's collar. Like his hair, it seemed to have a mind of its own.  
"It will be fine." She reminded.  
"I know."  
"You'll rise to the challenge. You always do."  
"We always do." Ron reminded, watching amused as his girlfriend tried to fix their friend's appearance. Andy had already tried her best, but between Harry and Teddy she decided to work on the Black heir that had a chance.  
"It's just a silly little meeting."  
"Oi! That's the process of justice in our world you're talking about; a silly little meeting?!" Ron gaffed.  
"Ronald! Don't make Harry nervous!"  
"I'm not nervous!"  
"Pull the other one! Come on Harry, you've got the same look on your face that you did when we were doin' our O.W.Ls."  
"I'm not nervous." Harry swotted away Hermione's hand. "It'll be fine. It always is."

"Miss Bones."  
"Mr Greengrass."  
The older man gave her a nod before he moved onto his own seat. Susan refused to let any factor diminish her while she was in this seat. She had a legacy to live up to. The other member of the Wizagamon slowly took their seat, and ruffled their plum coloured robes out, making themselves more comfortable.  
None of them had an idea of what was coming today. She smiled to herself.

"What is happening Neville?"  
"Nothing yet Gran. O, Mavis Bulstrode just waved at you, do you want to wave back?"  
"Merlin no. Have they closed the door yet?"  
"People are still arriving."  
"Has your friends arrived yet?"  
"Not yet." He liked that. Until last summer Gran would always name them; 'your friend, Harry Potter', but she'd seemed to have stopped that recently.  
"It will be better if they arrive after they close the door. More unexpected." Surely the crowd gathered here must know something was going on though, Neville considered. Many of his friends littered the benches, those rarely in society were here in number. Far too many important people for the simple matter they'd be discussing today.  
Each one of them had turned up to support Harry, and people would notice. After the war Harry and his friends had been keen to recognise the wizarding world didn't revolve around them. At no time had they tried to claim notice for themselves. They'd tried to slip away as much as possible. It hadn't worked at all.  
"Neville, I can hear the door's moving, are they closing the doors?"  
"Yes, O, Andromeda Tonks just slipped in."  
"Good woman, welcome her to sit with us Neville."  
"She's got her grandson with her." Neville warned.  
"Well as long as it's quiet."  
Neville stood and gave Andromeda a slight bow. The woman noticed him, and drifted closer. Neville decided to give up his seat, so there was enough room for Andy, Teddy and space between them and Gran. Andromeda was grateful for a seat in the packed auditorium, and Neville stood at Gran's back so he could explain everything to his near blind grandmother.  
"Is he ready?" Augustus Longbottom asked.  
"Of course he is. He's Harry Potter."

Harry didn't feel ready. He felt sick...His stomach was in revolt. Not like the time he'd seen Ginny and Dean together... It was probably more like the time before his first Quidditch match.  
"The doors are closed." Luna informed, as she joined them in the half hidden alcove. She was dressed up especially for today... A white long dress that trailed on the ground after her, a jacket made of lumpy uneven knitted wool in an natural undyed colour and a garland of daisies in her hair.  
"Alright Harry, ready?"  
"Sure." He shrugged. He wasn't.  
"Coming Luna?"  
"No thank you, I don't like the look of that Athenite infestation. I'll see you back at the Den."  
"Come on Harry." Hermione whispered and tucking her hand into his. Ron moved to stand at his other side.  
As a group they moved forward.  
"The meeting has started." A bored official informed them at the door.  
Hermione waved her wand, and the door unlocked. It swung open slowly.  
"Well, they're gonna get a slight interruption." Ron informed in the same matter of fact tone, clamping the guard on the shoulder. The room had been filled with a rich silence. Harry moved forward.  
"My name is Harry Potter and I am here to put my name forward for the Wizagamon seats of Potter and Black by right of inheritance." 

"Harry Potter to take up Wizagamon seat! The Man Who Killed strengthening justice! Read all about it!" The gnarled shaped newspaper man yelled as he shuffled up Diagonal Alley. His bag was overflowing with Prophets all bearing Harry's determined but nervous expression. Anthony bought one off him, sadly handing over the knuts and sicles. Normally if he wanted to get the news he could count on the Den's copy but with today's title, no doubt Harry had used the edition for kindling. He needed today's paper though, Thursday's paper always had the Worker Wanted Section...and Anthony needed a job. He hadn't realised how bad the situation was till he was till he'd jingled his money bag one day and realised his inheritance wasn't a endless supply. At school, before the war, it had seemed like a seamless process. Study hard, do well, get a good job. He hadn't realised that the getting of a position would be so hard.  
His friends had landed on their feet, but their feats during the war had been bigger, louder, more noticed. Everyone was ready to bend over backwards for a war hero, but how much could a unheralded war hero expect? He wasn't bitter; his war had been easier than others. He just needed to make rent, and by the end of the week.  
"Goldstein!"  
"Johnson." Anthony greeted the elder girl, who raced towards him, dressed not in a warm coat this morning deserved, but the bright orange of Weasley Wizard Weezers. She looked thunderous.  
"Listen, can you do me a favour?"  
"What is it?" Anthony asked, stamping his feet on the mist covered freezing stones of Diagonal Alley. His shoes had numerous holes in the soles, and he felt it more when he was standing still.  
"Bloody Lee! His dratted Spider had hatchlings!" Everyone knew about Lee's spider. Originally thought to be spelled, it was discovered to be a breed of dwarfed Acromantula. Now full grown, Lee's 'Mumma' was the size of a medium size dog.  
"Did they bite you?"  
"No, but the bloody things keep escaping their box and making havoc. Do you have any idea how busy WWW is? Add in bloody spider hatchlings? No thank you, George doesn't pay me enough for that! Can you take the bloody box to the Den?"  
"The Den?"  
"Mrs Weasley's making Shepard's Pie. You know Lee will turn up there eventually to get some food. Just take it there and drop it off. Harry will look after it."  
Anthony thought that Harry would be rather unhappy to find himself set as a Spider babysitter and Ron even more so. However, as stressed as Angelina was looking, she probably needed to believe that Harry wouldn't mind.  
Then again... Even one hatching of a dwarfed arcomantula would be worth a fortune... Sold on the black market, or even kept for their webbing silk... It could be the answer to his problems. Being a Ravenclaw he could think of at least six different ways one hatchling could pay for his rent for the next 6 months. Just one could save him... And if Lee was careless enough to allow them to keep escaping their box all day...He'd never know that Anthony had taken one.  
"Come on Goldstein, remember that time you were making out with Marionette and I-"  
"Saved my bacon, yeah yeah. Ok, I'll take the damn box."  
"You're a gem Goldstein!'  
Anthony followed Angelina back to WWW, his paper tucked into his pocket.  
WWW was buzzing with activity. Crowded with people and merchandise, the whole place was uncontrolled chaos. A miniature Hogworts Express zoomed around above their heads, purple sweet smelling smoke trailing behind it. Anthony saw another of WWW employees being swapped by the cash register and toppled piles of merchandise where the hatchlings had gotten loose before.  
"This way, I shoved it out the back, and put the best locking spell I knew on it, but I suck at them-"  
Anthony's salvation turned out to be a flimsy cardboard box, dark where it had got wet from mysterious substances.  
"You put Acromantula hatchlings in this?!"  
"Hey don't look at me! This is Lee's problem! I hate spiders! Just get it out of here! And DON'T get stopped by any Ministry Officials."  
"Why?"  
"Well I don't know their beast rating, do I?" Johnson glare clearly stated that a Ravenclaw should. "For all we know they're a controlled-"  
"I can't afford to pay a fine Johnson!"  
"Then don't get caught!"  
"O how bloody Gryfindor of you!"  
"Damn it, Lee will pay me back! Just take them the hell out of here!" Johnson pressed a galleon into his hand.  
Anthony couldn't tell... All he could think of was the leftover in his cold box at home. Food he'd snuck out of the Den; Harry so rarely remembered to charge for the food he provided and once he'd told Anthony to take as much as he wanted. It meant that Anthony could save money on buying food... But he estimated he owed Harry about half a galleon. If he took the galleon, and one hatchling, he could pay rent, pay Harry back, get some hole-less shoes, and keep himself afloat for a while at least.  
He took the cardboard box and the galleon. 

Getting the box out of Diagonal Alley was frankly easy. He snaffled a bright orange WWW bag as he left (he was already considering stealing what could potentially be a controlled beast, what was a shopping bag in comparison?) and walked out the door. Anytime anyone got close enough to be puzzled by the bag's violent jerking, they simply read the side of the bag and nodded satisfied.  
When he got to one of the Alley's apparition points, he simply clutched the bag tightly to himself and concentrated. A moment later he was across London, with his paper digging into his side and a bag filled with a cardboard box spiders the size of his fist.  
Then he realised what he was thinking of doing.  
O Merlin what was he doing?  
His breath soon felt short, and his chest felt like someone had put a Full Body Bind Spell on him.  
He was going to steal from Lee? While Jordan Lee had never really been on Anthony's radar, he was another who owed Harry Potter so much. Another who knew about the Den, who counted Harry as, if not a friend, a good acquaintance. It didn't feel like he was stealing from Jordan Lee, it felt like, if he did this, he would be stealing from Harry.  
But he needed to pay his rent!  
Merlin, what trouble he was in.

Harry was having a rather piss poor day. Ever since he'd announced his intention to take his seat, numerous people he respected had taken it upon themselves to inform him of his responsibilities. He had been writing a letter to Ginny about her father's advice, when he was startled by a car backfiring in the street and he'd accidentally exploded half a dozen tea cup he'd left on the rack to dry. He'd used a dustpan and broom to pick up all the pieces as punishment, and was taking the ripped rubbish bag out to the big bin when he came across Anthony Goldstein who was in the midst of a panic attack.  
Harry recognised the signs. When he was having one, he hated to be touched, so he set himself down on the ground beside Anthony and waited it out. 

"You know you could of said."  
"Come on Harry!'  
"What, don't you think we would have helped?"  
"Of course, but!"  
"What?"  
"You... All the stuff you did, it didn't seem fair to ... Heap this on you... It's my thing to handle."  
"Well Anthony you kind of suck at handling it. Asking your friends for help is handling it."  
Anthony hanged his head in shame.  
"Weren't you doing the correspondence learning?"  
"Yeah, but I needed money more, so I haven't been paying too much attention to my course work." Harry couldn't really say much to that. Technically he too was finishing his Hogworts Course work by correspondence... Reading the material that was sent out biweekly and writing essays was a way for those who decided they couldn't return to Hogworts to complete their education. Hogworts was closed for the first six months after the battle, which meant that the first years had been taught off site,but it had opened up about two months ago. Everyone in Harry's year and down had been given a choice, to return, take another 6 months off, or take further education through other means. Those like Hermione who had arranged apprenticeships didn't need to, but the rest who chose not to return were encouraged to complete their schooling, unconventional as it was. Harry found that real life was just more interesting and felt he'd rather fallen out of it. Ron was doing his though, and getting surprisingly good marks.  
"Well then, I am going to have to start charging people for all their refills, and all the food." Anthony hanged his head further. He'd hurt Harry's trust in people. "We'll need clear pricing too."  
Anthony just rubbed his fingers over his wand, feeling it's indents. What a pathetic loser he was.  
"How much is your rent?"  
"What? No Harry!" Yet as he said it, a stirring of hope quelled in Anthony's stomach.  
"I'm not paying it for you Mate. It's an advance."  
"What?"  
"For a Ravenclaw, you're not being very bright today. I'm giving you a job. I always said I'd get some help around here... It's not forever, and you'll have to start up with your correspondence work again... But it'll help you get back on your feet."  
"But..."  
Harry felt rather proud of himself. The Ravenclaw was far too smart to be here for too long, but it felt good to help a mate out. Hermione would be proud he insisted Anthony started his work again too and now he'd be able to take some time off himself. Maybe explore his new freedom some more.  
"You'll start the day after tomorrow."

Harry's improved mood was only heightened when Scarlet Lily and Cassiopeia entered his store after his morning rush. Susan and Hannah had been in during after he'd given Anthony the job and decide to get Anthony a 'whole new work wardrobe' for his new job. Anthony pointed out Harry just wore comfy casual clothes, but they insisted. Harry didn't doubt they noticed Anthony's shabby clothes and just wanted to replace his current clothes. Harry pressed a handful of Chocolate Frogs into their hands; he'd just received a massive shipment of them. Anthony had scoffed down his frog but left his Merlin wizard card behind.  
Luna had come by to collect any magazine pieces that had been written and dropped off the Den, Lee had come for theShepard's Pie and taken his spiders; but by the time Cassie and Scarlett stopped by, it was only Harry, Dean and Ron in the shop. Ron was doing the WWW book work quietly in the corner, finding the Den's peace far more conducive for book work than WWW, and Dean was also drawing contently by the window. The fairy tale artwork was mostly done now, but it'd been nice to do some more 'fantasy' pieces.  
"Hello Cassie! Howdy Scarlett!"  
"Hello Harry. I was hoping we could talk."  
"I'll make us a tea pot. Sit down." He poured Scarlett a glass of weakened apple juice too and found a wizard colouring book that Ginny suggested.  
"When I was introduced to the wizard world, someone bought me a present... I thought she'd like it, is it ok?" Harry asked.  
Cassie hesitatingly nodded. With Scarlett happy with her colouring book, Harry settled and looked intently at Cassie.  
"You said you knew about Scarlett... What she can do?" The woman asked, desperate but wrapped up.  
"It's normal for... Young witches. Especially after a trauma or loss. Our magic... Goes a little haywire until we go to get trained."  
"Trained?"  
"At school."  
"A school?"  
"It's called Hogworts. It's a boarding school. From 11 to 17 we go and are taught control and how to do spells, and charms and make-"  
"Stop! That's enough for one day." Cassie gulped.  
Harry didn't dare even say 'OK.'  
"Will she... Will she be ok?"  
"You mean like, forever?"  
Cassie nodded.  
"Well her chances are...she has every chance of having a good life. She has a mother who loves her, and we'll do our best to look after her too." He felt bad for not telling Cassie of the fate so many witches and wizards had suffered recently, but how could he tell this frantic mother?  
"So... She's a... Witch? That's what you call it?"  
"Yes. A Muggle-(that's a word to mean non-magic) born witch."  
"That would be me, wouldn't it? A muggle?"  
"Yes."  
"And are there many of these 'muggle-born' witches?"  
"There are. My friend-"  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes; she was the top of our year at H-... School. She didn't know that she was a witch till she was 11. She did strange things like Scarlett does but when she was 11 they explained it."  
"They?"  
"The current Headmistress of Hogworts. Professor McGongall."  
Cassie looked like she needed to process again, so Harry waited a moment.  
"Were your parents?"  
"Both my mum and my dad were magical, but my mum was a muggleborn witch. Her parents, my grandparents were non-magic."  
"But she's dead now?"  
"Cassie... There are good and bad magic folk like there are good and bad muggles."  
Cassie looked like air had been sucked out of the room.  
"Your Mum was killed?!"  
"A very bad wizard killed her and my dad when I was a baby; but he's gone now."  
Cassie's face was drawn inwards, like all life and feelings were hiding somewhere else.  
How scary this had to be for her? Harry thought. How would Mrs Weasley react if this was her child?  
"You poor boy!" Cassie sobbed, and there with a giant crash of emotion, Cassie Pond let all her pent up worry and fear out, in tidal waves of sobs, tears and a great shacking of her body. 

After her tears had ended, Harry poured her a tea, served her some biscuits and asked Scarlett to come give her mum a hug.  
"What do we need to do?  
"For now, nothing. I'll owl the professor and see if I can get the 'Welcome to the magical world' pamphlet, but until she's 11, all we have to do is try and hide the evidence of her magic."  
"How?" Cassie demanded, tears and snot smeared over her face.  
"Well for the most part, being ready to make the most unbelievable excuses. It'll be awkward and everyone will probably know you're lying at least some of the time. When you can't lie or the magics just a little too big, you can come get me or any of my friends."  
"Who? Luna?"  
"Well actually... Zephyr!" Cassie gasped as a Snow White owl drifted down the stairs. Cassie had never seen a owl in real life let alone one awake during the day.  
Harry wrote a quick letter and GAVE the bird it.  
"To Hermione please."  
The owl seemed to nod and as it spread its magnificent wings, Harry waved his hand, the front door opened and the owl flew out into London.  
"An owl?!"  
Harry explained that wizards used owls instead of postmen which Cassie thought was very odd.  
"Mummy I'm hungry." Scarlett whinnied.  
Harry came to rescue offering the girl a chocolate frog.  
"O, Mummy!" The girl cooed.  
"They're not real..."  
"Just spelled chocolate. It only has one good jump in them... But it's the card you want. Famous witches and wizards to collect."  
"Mummy who I got?" The little witch asked excitedly. Being only 5 the confusing jumble of words was a little too difficult.  
"Morgana la Fey."  
"I've got the partner to that one if you want." Harry grinned, seeing the girl's excitement. After all every witch or wizard's first Chocolate Frog was a monumental moment. Harry fetched the Merlin card from behind the counter.  
"There you go. Merlin, the most famous wizard ever."  
"I'd say second most famous." Dean joked, coming over to investigate. Harry gave him a irritated look that clearly told him to keep his mouth shut.  
"This is Dean Thomas. He's a muggle-born wizard."  
"Really?" Cassie asked, still desperate for information. "You didn't know anything about magic until you were 11."  
"I knew it was a little odd. I'd draw a picture and it'd come to life... Bit tricky when I was drawing shooting stars and little dragons."  
"And then this Professor came to see you?"  
"Professor McGonagal. Excellent woman... Strict but fair. The Head of our House at Hogworts. Now she's the Headmistress, brilliant woman."  
"And now you are a full wizard?"  
"Mostly trained, employed and experienced." Dean said with a bursting smile. No one was diminishing him, he was a wizard and he was staying.  
Harry gave her a chocolate frog of her own, and she found a card with someone called Dumbledore on it. A previous Headmaster at this Hogworts. Harry was distracted watching Dean explain the colouring of a Kneaze to Scarlett, so she slipped it into her bag.  
When the owl zoomed back in, it had a letter. Harry read it and informed her that this Hermione would be joining them for lunch, to give Cassie her phone number and to answer any questions that Cassie would have by then.  
By the time that Cassie and Scarlett left, late afternoon, many of Cassie's questions had been answered (though now there were many more she hadn't considered before.)  
"Here take these." Harry passed a small stack of chocolate frogs into Cassie's hands. "Every young witch needs a decent Chocolate frog collection!"

Ginny was reading Harry's letter in the poor comfort of the owlery. It was freezing in the open night air of one of the highest peaks, but at least it was private. Harry and her sent letters back and forth most days, and up to multiple letters a day if they had any really interesting news.  
She wrote a very short letter back telling him how pleased she was that Cassie had finally come back, and letting him know she'd done well in her potions essay. The two of them had been researching potions recently (unbeknownst to Ginny it was the only bit of his coursework that Harry was paying any attention to) and she wanted to tell him his advice had paid off.  
When Boreas was a gold fleck on the horizon, Ginny tucked Harry's letter into her inner pocket, and made her way down the winding stair case. It was rubbish being away from all her friends, and in a way she wished she'd not come back... But McGongall had come to her four months ago.  
"How can I help you Headmistress?"  
"Miss Weasley, this very day, I have finally got permission for Hogworts to open again; very soon I am going to send out the invitations for our next year, but before I do, I want to ensure you will be joining us next term."  
"Ma'am, I don't know what Hermione, Ron and Harry are-"  
"I didn't ask about them Miss Weasley; it is you I am interested in." The Headmistress looked over the top of her glasses. "Given Lady Longbottom's health I very much doubt Mr Longbottom will be joining us this term, and I will accept that because I can understand the wizarding community's need for potion ingredients. I will also understand if Miss Lovegood would not wish to return, BUT I refuse to accept any reason why you won't return to Hogworts."  
"Headmistress..."  
"I know that your last term was... Words can not describe how bad it must have been. I know that many Gryfindors, yourself especially, hid how bad things were from me... To ease my comfort, and let me tell you, it did not work. However, despite that horror, you MUST see Miss Weasley what a comfort it would to the other students if you were attending."  
"...me?"  
"Miss Weasley, you can not be unaware of the affect you had on the younger students last year."  
"It was a combined effort."  
"And with Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood not returning, I require your assurance that you will."  
"Hermione has arranged an apprenticeship; but I don't think Ron or Harry will want to return."  
"Then your presence is even more key."  
For the younger students? The second years, who had no idea what Hogworts could be like.  
"Ok, I'll come back."  
So she'd come back, and found that Hogworts was a far colder place than she remembered without all her friends. They all tried their hardest, and each day, a bit of Hogworts felt like life was coming back to it, but without her friends, Ginny was counting down the days till break.  
She heard a sniffle, as she reached the lower floors.  
"...It's alright. Missing ye mum and dad is hard." She heard. Around the corner she found Mellie Knoxford, a second year Gryfindor comforting a First Year Hufflepuff.  
"I just...miss them." The Hufflepuff sniffed.  
"I know, but you'll see dem soon, and get to tell dem all de spells you've learnt."  
"Can I? I'm a muggleborn."  
"Me too. You can tell dem all Ye want."  
The Hufflepuff seemed glad to hear it, but her encompassing homesickness was too much to be gone so easily.  
"You know what I always found helpful?" Ginny said coming to kneel in front of the two girls.  
The first year just looked sadly at her, but Mellie shot up. They both hadn't heard her coming. "Hot Chocolate from the kitchen."  
"We can't go to the kitchen, it's after curfew." The First Year sobbed.  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to the Head Girl about it if we run into her."  
It had been a shock to many when Ginny hadn't been named Head Girl. Many had come up to her outraged. Not Ginny. She didn't care. Rowana had even offered to give it up to Ginny, but Ginny had refused. She was here to give the younger years hope, fly her heart out for the scouts and be on with her business. She had no time to be Head Girl. That being said, she found that in any situation where her will was put up against Rowana's or Derek's, they immediately faulted and she was given leave to do as she wished.  
"Come on." She grinned.  
The first year, Doris' tears dried as Ginny escorted the two of them to the kitchen and ordered their hot chocolates. But Mellie stayed quiet, smiling encouragingly at Doris, but shy towards Ginny.  
Ginny remembered the first time she'd seen Mellie. Ginny had been on her way to class, the very first day back last year, when she'd heard a whisper.  
"There! Know who that is? The girl with the red hair?"  
"Who is it?"  
"That's Ginny Weasley; Harry Potter's girlfriend. Harry Potter will come back for his girlfriend. She'll keep us safe."  
The then First Year Mellie Knoxford had taken those words to heart. Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's girlfriend or not was a beacon of protection to her. Every time she'd been in trouble she'd gone to Ginny, and Ginny had done her best to keep her safe. During the final battle, Ginny had used her body to guard Mellie and her friend.  
Ginny was so glad to see that Mellie had decided to come back.  
"Go on, time for bed." Ginny had ordered after hot chocolate had been consumed.  
The First Year was sleepy and far happier now. Ginny escorted Doris back to the Hufflepuff Common Room and then walked Mellie back to their own.  
"I never said thank you." The Second Year said.  
"You never have to." Ginny replied, resting her hand on the Second Year's shoulder. 

"Harry?" Anthony asked hesitantly. He dried his hands on his apron, a dark navy thing made from sturdy material.  
"Hmm?" Harry hummed, his eyes still tracing over the etiquette book Hermione had owled over. It was the most comprehensive book he'd read on the Wizagmond so far.  
"I was wondering..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well-"  
"Anthony just spit it out."  
"I was hoping you won't mind if I hosted a training club here?"  
"What?"  
"Some of us... Those that didn't go back, we have monthly meetings where we... explore principles of magic. The problem is that we don't really have any place to have it, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we had it here."  
"What kind of principles?"  
"Well we kind of self teach magical concepts such as wandless magic, and learn lesser known spells and we do some research. Basically it's Dumbledore's Army but with less of a defence focus."  
Harry leant back in his seat rather impressed.  
"Can anyone join? if it's here, then anyone should be able to take part."  
"Sure." Anthony agreed. For a steady and reliable location, the group would be willing to let a goat take part.  
"Then I don't see why not." Harry agreed, and was rather impressed by the 'happy dance' that Anthony completed. 

"Busy day?" Ron asked his girlfriend as she entered the Den. Even her hair seemed limp with exhaustion, the like he hadn't seen since their O.W.Ls. She wore her Gryffindor scarf, which she tended to do when she feeling a little low.  
Ron felt a little guilty. He'd a easy day, looking after the shop while Harry ran errands (including picking up his robes) and Anthony researched. He was a whiz at the coffee machine by now, and Mrs Weasley had brought lasagne into individual portions for him to sell.  
"I sometimes think that we will never make any head way. That there is just too much to be done, and that it will never happen." She sighed, as she let her bag and her coat slide off her shoulder's. They slipped off, and fell into one big heap on the floor. She stepped over them and took a couple staggering steps and snuck into his embrace on the couch. He moved her as gently as he could till her back was to his chest and her legs bent with his so they both fit on the couch. "I wonder if I'm going to work my whole life there and make no difference."  
"Hey you are Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our age! You will make a difference, but sometimes you're just too close to see it straight away."  
"I hope so." She sighed and curled more into him.  
"What are you reading?" She asked, tugging on his arm so he would show her the book he had been reading before she arrived.  
"It's the new one... The Life of a Modern Werewolf. Pretty good actually...AND Florish and Blotts have it as one of their top sellers this month. It's much more realistic than that trash we had to read in Second Year . See, there is some change in society already, no way anyone would have published a realistic view of a werewolf's life 5 years ago, let alone it become a Best Seller."  
"Hmmmm." Hermione hummed.  
"Want to read it together?"  
Hermione let her body go back into his and silently nodded.  
"Wanna go back to the start?"  
"No, keep going." They lay on the couch, feet warmed by the fire, and read the book, page after page, enjoying each other's company. 

"Professor McGongall, welcome." Harry greeted as his former Head of House, and current Headmisstress of Hogworts entered the Den.  
"Potter." The Headmistress nodded and accepted his arm as he lead her over to comfy chair.  
"Rather nice place you have here," She murmured as he offered her a heartily buttered muffin with slices of fat sausages. A rather unusual afternoon tea, but a favourite of her's. She was almost suspicious of what he needed that he'd found out her favourite afternoon treat for.  
"Thank you." Harry nodded, once more feeling the pride of this woman's approval.  
"Well you invited me, get on with it... I have a school to run, you know."  
"There's a muggleborn witch who has stumbled in here a couple times, and I was hoping for some advice on it."  
"A muggleborn witch?"  
"Yes; she's not a problem but, well she's rather young and experiencing some rather powerful accidental magic."  
"How old is the bairn?"  
"She's only 5."  
"Five?! And she's doing accidental magic already?"  
"Her dad died last year."  
"Ah, that would explain it... Her mother is still alive?"  
"And terrified... Not in a bad way, not like the Dursleys, but she wants to understand."  
"It's very unusual for such a young witch to be introduced to our world, but I suppose I can arrange for her to get the tour."  
"As Headmistress of Hogworts, she's under your legal charge isn't she?"  
"You have been doing some reading." The professor seemed quite pleased.  
"I been reading up on Wizarding Laws for my Wizagamod seat. The head of Hogworts is unofficially legally responsible for all muggleborn students even if they haven't got to Hogworts yet."  
"Yes."  
"Well, since she's your charge I was hoping... Should I tell her about the war?"  
"I presume you mean the mother and not the child. Merlin knows that we should protect the child's innocence for as long as possible."  
Harry agreed that he meant the mother.  
"She is already frightened?"  
Harry said yes and that he had already told Cassie about his own parents murder.  
"But not the significance of their deaths?"  
"No."  
"You've got yourself in a bit of a spot Potter, which honestly isn't too much of a surprise." She gave him a fond smile. "You do need to tell her Potter, before she finds out from someone else; but if you do tell her she may forbid her daughter from seeing you or even entering the magical world. Lord knows I have no idea how any of the muggle parents of young witches and wizards handle this decision."  
If she had ever been blessed with children she should have liked to keep them close at all times.  
"What would you do?"  
"Heavens Potter you can't ask a question like that! You're an adult now Potter. You can't just copy my answer."  
Harry wished in that moment that he wasn't an adult.  
McGonagal sighed.  
"Tell her some of it. That there was a war recently and what it was about - but by The Fierce Lion's Roar, Potter, you let that woman know we won!" 

 

Neville dusted off his hands and his pant legs, his big dark hands caked with dirt themselves. The herbs in front of him were weeded and watered and Neville himself felt a little parched. His wrist watch informed him know he'd only 30 minutes before he was expected to meet Professor Snout, so he'd have to miss the drink and a change of clothes. He pulled his wand and a moment later was in Hogshead.  
Being a weekday of term, the town was subdued but active.  
With his dark olive green cloak and his wild hair (grown for this purpose) no more than a handful recognised him, as he crossed the town.  
The Three Broomsticks was like a beacon of light and good cheer and Neville was surprised just how glad he was when he stepped inside and saw a familiar face at the bar. Hannah of course recognised him and informed him Professor Snout has booked the attic for their meeting. He placed three galleons on the counter and told Hannah to tell him if she needed more.  
It may have been a bit of grand standing; not a lot of folks had more than two galleons to rub together but Neville worked hard so why shouldn't he impress a pretty girl if he could.  
Neville settled into the attic, a smallish triangular room, warm and always filled with wonderful aromatic smells, being above the kitchen. He tamed his hair a little, nervously combing it while he waited.  
What did Professor Snout want?  
"Longbottom, good you're here." Professor Snout announced as she bustled in and heft herself onto a chair, devoid of any grace or want of it. She was such a comforting sight. In his earlier years at Hogworts her greenhouses were his frequent hang out/hide outs.  
"Professor." They settled in their seats and immediately Hannah came in to take their orders. Once she was gone, the professor set her eyes on Neville.  
"So Longbottom, do you know why you are here?"  
"No ma'am."  
"No need for 'ma'am' stuff Neville. If you agree to my plan, we are going to be equals."  
Neville drew his eyebrows together, puzzle.  
"Have you gotten a chance to look at our Greenhouse, recently?"  
"No..."  
"They are bare. I did what I could during the Crawleys reign; I was able to get some cuttings out but it will make months to regrow. The students have spent the first four months of term replanting the basics- it's not enough for my elder students."  
"Whereas I have greenhouses full of maturing plants, funds to bring matured plants in from overseas-"  
"And time to properly look after them. As a teacher my time isn't my own. Herbology is just one of many areas that felt the pain of the war, and as much as I'd like to devout myself whole-heartedly to my plants - I also want to devout whole-heartedly myself to my students and there will always be students who insist on breaking the rules and curfew patrols to do..."  
"You need me to donate something to the Hogworts greenhouses."  
"Yes of course, but that's just the beginning! Longbottom, think long term! How many students did I see die Longbottom? Those I'd taken under my care when they were wee children? To see them die or Merlin save their souls - to watch them kill. Minerva is right - all of us teachers must remain at least for now but... How much more does everyone expect my heart to break. I may be a batty old coot, Neville but my heart is sensitive. What I want now, what I'm looking forward to, is a bit of peace, a little garden with my own plants, and bags full of time."  
"You want to retire." Neville realised. It was something about teachers you never consider, their age.  
"Yes I do." Professor Snout said.  
"And how do I...?"  
"Neville, you are not a dull child. I'll give you three years, five if you are dreadful, but then I'll retire, and the greenhouses and students will be yours."  
"Mine?"  
Professor Neville Longbottom.

 

Harry daydreamed. There was a rare day of sunshine, and the mid-afternoon shine was warming the Den's front window, and therefore the whole shop. It gave everyone a sleepy slow feeling, and consequently everyone was at least five minutes late back from lunch. Lee Jordan, Alicia, Angelica and George were playing a magicifed version of Scrabble and Harry was reading a fiction book, in the wingback armchair stationed near the warm window.  
Only reading was now forgotten and Harry was daydreaming. He and Ginny were spending the day together, near a cool river, on a hot day and...  
His dream was interrupted when some politely coughed, gaining his attention.  
"Mr. Potter."  
The man was vaguely familiar, in the way that so many wizards were familiar. Someone who'd Harry had seen more than once, but who's name was escaping him.  
"I am Elphias-"  
"Doge!" Harry cried triumphantly. "You were part of my advanced guard."  
"I wondered if you'd remember me. In case you didn't I brought a singed letter from Kingsley." The man produced a sealed envelop, the wax baring the Minister of Magic's seal. Harry took the envelop but didn't open it.  
"Sit. Please." Harry smiled, and with a wave of his hand, another armchair was summoned from across the room.  
Doge concealed his impressed expression. It was well known that Potter was a strong wizard, but some among his acquaintances claimed Harry's decision to not return to Hogworts proved he'd reached his peak. Yet, wandless magic, intentional wandless magic, with such skill and ease proved Potter was a first rate wizard, and still growing.  
"Kingsley was the one to tell me about this place...a devil to find." Doge murmured, settling on the seat.  
"Wards." Harry smiled, turning to face him.  
"Good. It's safe to talk here isn't it Potter?"  
"Yes." Harry said with complete conviction. His friends were quietly waiting, their game stalled. At Doge's look, they went back to their game.  
"So like your mother and father." Doge said with a wistful look. "But down to business. Do know what business I would like to talk to you about?"  
"I imagine it has to do with the Wizengamot. You are the Elphias Doge, current High Warlock."  
"After Albus' death, well... When they asked, it was the least I could do to continue the work of my dear friend." Doge shook his head mournfully.  
"Are you here about my seats?"  
"I am. You know you have put me in a bit of pickle. About the Black seat."  
"Sir?"  
"I want you to be sure, Potter, before you take that seat for yourself. I'm not sure you understand the complexities that you are taking on yourself."  
"I rarely do." Harry fought the impertient smile.  
"The Potter seat I highly encourage you to take up, but have you considered the extra burden the Black seat will place on you? Not only concerning the fact that it will force you to admit to know Sirus Black when he was meant to be on the run, and let's not forget that officially his name was never cleared; but the genuine stress that will come from voting for two seats."  
"I can vote whatever way I want, I don't have to vote the way the seat's previous owners erred."  
"Yes that true... Mr. Potter with two seat's voice... In a group of 50, your power will be substantial. But Harry Potter, that won't always mean you get what you want. There will be times, when you vote with both of your seats, and it still fails. When these times happen, people will look to you, and they will besmirch you, and they will not be kind. There will be days when people try and convince you to use your two seats for their own good; if you fall into their grasp, they will never let you go. There will be those, and they are many, and they may have a point, who say that you are inexperienced; why should you have more power than those who have double your years. They will say that you have influenced our community enough; that you are power hungry and becoming the very thing you fought."  
"So you think I shouldn't take up a Wizengamot seat that I am entitled to, just because people will talk?" He didn't mean to sound so belligerent, but his tone was very sharp.  
"I want you to be sure." Doge said.  
"Andromeda Tonks, a woman I trust, said that the Wizengamot may be the end of me," Harry told Doge. Doge nodded, like he agreed. "She also said that the Wizengamot needed me."  
"Is that your answer?"  
"Yes Sir. I will take up the Black and the Potter seat of the Wizengamot and I will do my best to serve the world that I love."  
"Good!" Doge announced, and Harry realised he had been put to some sort of test, and found himself having passed. "Then I see no reason, why I can't issue you with your seats by the first trial... Two weeks from today."

As the trails drew nearer, Harry found himself run off his feet. He'd only just finished training Anthony when he decided it was time for Lavender to start being in the world again. He'd had Hermione and Ginny word the letter, as he'd formally invited her to start work at the Den, and said she'd start her training the next day. He still wasn't sure if she'd meant to turn up for actual work or to refuse, but he'd thrown her into it. And she thrived.  
With Lavender and Anthony able to watch the shop regularly and Ron on hand if anything went wrong, he began to explore, read more, and go further from his home. Before the Den he'd been looking for a home, and now he was able to look upwards.  
He arranged for Luna and Hermione to watch Scarlett one day and told Cassie the following points about the war.  
1\. There had been a war recently where many good witches and wizards had lost their life.  
2\. The war had been about the rights of muggles and muggle-borns.  
3\. The Leader of the terrorist had been called Lord Voldemolt.  
4\. His followers were called Death Eaters and they were currently been prosecuted.  
5\. Lord Voldemolt was dead.  
6\. He was gone forever.  
7\. The wizarding world would never allow blood supremacy to be consideration again.  
8\. Scarlett would be far safer now.  
Cassie had been terrified as Harry had told her the story, but again her reaction had surprised him. She'd reacted with fear, but then with empathy. As he'd watched her and Scarlett later, watched as she cuddled her tiny witch daughter a little closer; he hoped his mum would have liked Cassie.

"Harry you sure you don't mind?" Padme asked, a very serious expression on her face.  
Harry looked up from his till, and gave her a smile.  
"I'm sure."  
"Just that tomorrow-"  
Harry urgently pointed to a sign he'd recently installed by the door. 'Enter friends but don't let talk of the trails pass your lips! Face the oncoming wrath! Thank you, the management.'  
"You should be relaxin tonight." She insisted despite his continued threats to anyone who dared ignore the sign.  
"It's Rockwood. He's guilty as sin. Not relaxation required."  
"But you're going to have to listen to all his sins." The Twin reminded. Her stomach turned at the mere thought of it.  
Harry shrugged sluggishly like his new plum robes were weighing him down already.  
"Then I better enjoy tonight, yeah?"  
Seeing his stubborn tilt of his shoulders Padme gave up.  
"Hey Harry!" Anthony cried as he entered the Den. Tonight would be their second studying night at the Den. The first had been a tad bumpy, but had been an enjoyable night.  
Each member of the studying group paid 5 knuts and Harry would put out a few bottles of butterbeer and some specially ordered treats from Mrs Weasley. The Weasley Monarch had been ecstatic to see just how many people now enjoyed her feasts and how popular it was. Arthur had joked she would open a business up, only to realise she already had without realising. It started out with the meals she made for the Den but now half a dozen witches and wizards sent her owls and a handful of coins.  
With all of her children either finished Hogworts or nearly finished, she found she needed something to keep her busy... Though preparations for her first grandchild did help. Fleur still had 4 months and Molly tried to give her space.  
Ron paid very little attention to it, though always on hand to help if Fleur needed a job done, but Ginny regularly owled her mother and sister-in-law for updates.  
Tonight Molly had made Yorkshire puddings, her coconut biscuits, fruit salad and custard and sticky date pudding cups.  
"Mrs Weasleys bringing the food soon." Harry told Anthony.  
"Numbers have gone up again. Will we have enough?"  
"Again?"  
"Hannah's bringing Terry, and Neville finally agreed to come too."  
"I thought Nev said his thinige-bobs need to be picked at Sunset exactly?"  
"No idea but he owled to say he was coming."  
Harry said he thought they should be ok for food, and summoned another seat from upstairs.  
"Should fit." He said.  
"Harry, take this." Hermione called as she stumbled into the Den. She thrust a large box into his arms.  
"What in Merlin's beard is that?!" Padme asked.  
"It's the package you ordered." Hermione explained. "Though why you need ANOTHER cauldron I don't know. The weightless spell has been slowly fading since it arrived at my desk."  
Harry turned a bit red and speed the cauldron upstairs. He didn't want anyone to question why he needed another cauldron. Only the two of the three were used downstairs, yet he wanted this one to be private.  
Before he'd arrived at Hogworts, he'd always thought he'd do best at Potions, considering all the cooking he did at the Dursleys. His relationship with Snape, despite hindsight own view, had soured that chance. Now Harry wanted to go back and restudy all those things he'd missed.  
He returned back downstairs and made a pot of coffee.  
"Harry my boy."  
"Mr Weasley! How was your day?"  
Following the war Mr Weasley had been promoted. He'd been given  
a vastly different job now. Essentially he was a head of the liaison between magic and muggle ministries. He had a large office and a staff of about 20 working under him.  
He was pleased, useful and able to see a passion of his get the appropriate support.  
"Good. Good! Molly sent me with the food."  
"I'll take it." Harry smiled and took the large box.  
"So what is it you young ones do at these meetings?" Harry explained and Arthur looked quite surprised. And pleased. Arthur was proud of all his children, but he worried about his three youngest the most. Seeing the little home that Harry had made, chatting to Ginny recently and having found Ron's report (under a chess board of all places) he realised they may have suffered greatly but they'd become better people than he'd ever hoped.  
"So like these Muggle book clubs, but with pieces of magic? Fantastic!"  
"Would you like to stay?"  
"No thank you, son, but kind of you to ask!" Mr Weasley did appear very interested but seemed to think this was a 'young' witch and wizard event.  
"We are looking at a principle of Transfiguration." Harry tempted, but Mr. Weasley insisted he couldn't stay.  
Maybe one day he promised, before he apparated out. The space he'd occupied moments before was soon filled by a hurrying Ernie who held a full body of armour with considerable difficulty.  
"What have you got Ernie? Stealing from Hogworts?"  
"No, one of my customers is trying to get rid of her mother-in-laws things... figured we could use it!"  
"Where are we going to keep it in the mean time?" Harry demanded.  
"O we'll find space somewhere here."  
"Here, you mean my home?"  
"Haven't you always wanted a suit of armour to guard your home?" The boy grinned hopefully.  
"Prat! The first time I stub my toe on it, it's gone!"  
"Alright everyone,find a seat, we're about to start. Ron, budge up, we don't have enough room for you to take up the whole lounge!" Hannah ordered. Ron complained but soon shimmed so Hermione could fit, basically forced to sit on Ron's lap. Not that either minded.  
Neville rushed in seconds more they were about to start, and gave Hannah a special smile, despite the fact that she was sitting very closely next to Terry.  
"So the eleventh hour theory..."

In the weeks that followed a new, and very conscious pattern emerged at the Den. On days of trials, everyone kept away during the early and late hours of the day. Harry was given space to prepare himself for his day and explode things in peace when he got home. After he'd gone to work, Hermione, Ron or Luna would come over to repair everything he'd destroyed and leave a meal under a warming spell for him to eat when he felt he could.  
On the day following a conviction everyone would hurry the Den to distract the mentally tired Man Who Killed. Susan too was given special treatment. She was so miserable during her waking hours, that quite unnoticed by her, she now slept right up to 7 on the dot; sleep being the only time she was peaceful.  
Perhaps it was the pained expressions on their faces that helped led up to Hermione's panic attack.  
It was such a silly thing to set it off, Hermione thought later. She was a witch, for Merlin's sake, someone wearing a black, long coat was something she saw every day, yet, one fine spring day, she decided to walk to the Den after meeting with her mother at a London Cafe. Her mother has been full of normal things; such and such was doing this and that, the practice was going well, and Hermione had felt a great sense that things were back to normal for her parents, and as she thought it, the dark shadowy thing had crept up her back. She had tried to shake it off, but she felt it try and dig under her skin. She'd hoped it was gone as she hugged her mother goodbye, and taken the shortish walk back to the Den; but then she'd turned a corner. Crossing the street, 50 metres in front of her was a woman, her dark curls escaped their tie, and her black jacket billowing out behind her.  
The dark shadowy thing attacked with a savager that was feral; it lashed at her skin, ate her heart, and tugged at her throat. She'd tried to think logically - the war was over. No One was coming for her now. Her hunters were locked up, dead and vanquished, she had won. She should feel safe.  
Not even five minutes from the Den, the brightest witch of her age found Adar alley and howled like a beast crying her rage, her innocence and her dear out, her body shacking, nails digging into her own arm. 

"Professor, here sit down."  
"Thank you Potter." Professor Snout took her fine green closh hat off her spinely grey hair.  
"Neville said you wouldn't be in till 2."  
"Marking called for a nice sunny window!" The professor smiled and kicked (rather viciously!) a sky blue canvas bag filled with scrolls.  
"Do you want me to owl Neville?"  
"Nonsense! Weville, the Potion selector from Diagon Alley was meeting him today. A cuppa and marking will suit me just fine."  
"Alright." Harry nodded.  
He found a pale yellow cup and a starry night saucer for the Head of House, and delivered it with Mrs Weasley's shortbread.  
"Good man Potter. How are you?"  
"I've been good-"  
"Rubbish. No one is 'good' at the moment. Nightmares? Not-hungry? Those bloody trails! As if living through it wasn't enough the first time! And printing it in the paper? My first years read those! Poor Mites."  
Harry for the first time appreciated his Herbology Professor's directness.  
"Whose show-trail is next?"  
"The Malfoys."  
"O, that stupid, predjuiced boy." the professor sighed. "I heard that you have him a job here. That was decent of you."  
That was something from the Head of House of fairness and integrity.  
"Stupid possibly but decent. You're giving evidence for that one I imagine."  
"I could save them. Professor, I could save them."  
"Are you asking me if you should?" The woman's tone was gentle but ridiculing.  
"No, I know I should, but-"  
"For all the growing up you've done, a part of you is still a boy isn't it? Always the way with boys."  
Harry looked down at his feet.  
"And more than that you don't think your friends will understand. The Great Harry Potter afraid of his friends." The woman tutted. Harry's face hadn't been this hot since Mrs Weasley has caught him and Ginny kissing.  
"Saving Malfoy and Narcrissa, that I can stomach, but Lucius?" After what he'd done to Ginny? How he had belittled Arthur?  
"You don't know that giving evidence for the younger and Mrs Malfoy will help Mister Malfoy."  
Harry didn't reply.  
"Potter, from what I can see, you have become a good man, who acts honourably if not rashly. You have help many and given hope to many others; I am proud to say you were one of my students, but I will be disappointed in if you don't do your all to help someone in need. But don't do it because I said so, do what your heart says, you've got a good one."


End file.
